Snapshots
by Cruadal
Summary: Glimpses into the lives of a Keyblade wielder, his friends and family. Being a teenager's already hard enough, Kai could do without parallel universes, creeper fathers, and his brother's thug boyfriend. Rated T for language and eventual m/m and m/f sap. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1 - Lecture Time

Author's note: Mild language

Ages: Kai - 15, Jem - 10

* * *

><p><em>Oops<em>.

That was all Kai could think at first when they stepped out of the Corridor and into pitch black darkness. It was quickly followed by, _Kai's crappy navigation strikes again_.

Damn.

"Kai? Where are we?"

'Jem clutched at his arm, her voice almost a whisper, as if afraid that if she spoke any louder something would get her. Kai knew the feeling.

"Dunno, hang on..."

Fire blossomed in his left hand, and he held it up. Cupboards, a sink...

"We're in a kitchen. Just what we needed."

"Kai, we should go..."

"Food first. If there is any."

He pulled away from the ten-year-old and found the light switch; the flame vanished as the room lit up.

"Ha!"

Kai immediately began searching through the cupboards, looking for anything canned. Who knew where they'd end up next?

"Hey, do we still have the can opener? Or was that what you threw at the Shadows before we bailed?"

"You shouldn't steal."

Kai glanced back at her. The blonde was standing where he'd left her, arms crossed, frowning. He frowned right back.

"I know that, but we've got to eat, right? And next time we might end up in the middle of nowhere."

He turned back to his task, grinning as he found a cupboard packed with food. Jackpot.

"Give me the bag, will you?"

"No."

"Marjem."

"**No**."

Kai sighed in exasperation before marching over to her and practically yanking it off her shoulder. Kids. He hurried back and began stuffing cans in.

"I know you hate green beans, but they're good for you. Next time I'll-"

Kai stopped, making a face. When did he turn into his mother?

"Anyway, we've got to make do for now."

'Jem stayed quiet while he packed; Kai did his best to ignore the glare she was trying to drill into his back. She was just a kid, she didn't understand. He snorted at that. Hell, _he_ was just a kid. Fifteen and raiding strangers' kitchens in the middle of the night. He finished with the food and found a can opener, tossing that in too. 'Jem let out a frustrated whine. Kai shook his head, fastening the bag's catches.

"There isn't any _choice_."

"It's still not right."

He slung the bag over his shoulder, bumping the bedroll on his back, and went over to her before bending down to eye level. What could he say to make her understand? Or at least get her to stop bugging him?

"'Jem-"

"Who's down there?"

A woman's voice, from the other room. Kai swore, opening a Corridor with one hand and grabbing 'Jem's wrist with the other.

"Kai!"

He ignored her and pulled her through. This time they emerged in an empty field of wilted grass, with an almost full moon hanging overhead. Kai sighed in relief, closing the Corridor. That'd been close, but he had no idea if they were still on the same world or not.

'Jem yanked herself free and stomped away before turning back to yell at him.

"You could've left a note!"

Kai laughed; he couldn't help it.

"Are you kidding? First you didn't want me to steal at all, and now you think I should've left a _note_?"

"Yes!"

"There wasn't time."

"You could've stayed to ask!"

Kai rolled his eyes and shrugged the bag off, dropping it onto the ground. Too late, he remembered his potions. He really hoped they hadn't broken.

"Look. I know it's not right to steal, and usually, I wouldn't. But we don't have any munny right now, and my aim with these stupid Corridors isn't the greatest, so we've just got to do what we can to survive, okay?"

'Jem was frowning at him again. Kai smacked his forehead. If she didn't get it now...

"...Kai?"

That soft voice again. He dropped his hand and looked up. 'Jem was staring at the bag, shifting from foot to foot.

"I just want to help. I don't want you to-"

She paused, seeming to struggle for the words she wanted.

"I don't want you to be bad."

Kai blinked at her in confusion. Stealing food here and there wasn't going to turn him into the universe's greatest evil. Then again, in 'Jem's eyes, his ability to wield Darkness was probably already a strike against him. Shouldn't the Keyblade even that out?

He managed to give her a weak smile, dropping down to sit on the grass. 'Jem followed suit, watching him carefully. He leaned over and patted her head.

"Don't worry about that, I'm a long way from evil and too tired to walk there."

'Jem scowled at him.

"Be serious."

"I am!"

The scowl grew until Kai thought she was going to hit him. He finally threw his hands up in defeat.

"You win! I'll only steal when we have absolutely no other choice, okay?"

'Jem's expression immediately lightened to a brilliant smile. She reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Good Kai." She chirped.

He just stared at her for a moment. _Kids_. "...Go to sleep. I'll wake you at dawn, okay?"

She nodded, slipping her bedroll off her back. As she spread it out, she looked back over at him.

"You'll get some sleep too, right? After I'm up?"

"Yeah, after you're up."

"Night Kai."

'Jem settled in, pulling the blanket over her head. Kai smiled faintly and resigned himself to a long night.


	2. Chapter 2 - How Kai got the ring

Author's note: Ages: Kai - 16, 'Jem - 11

* * *

><p>"There're so many people here, Kai. Can't we leave?"<p>

"Soon. I promised you a birthday present, right?"

"...Yes..."

Kai looked around the toy store, making a face as his gaze landed on a display of dolls. Most of them were dressed in pink, and all looked just a little too happy for his tastes. Geeze, girls. He glanced down at 'Jem as her grip on his arm tightened.

"What's the matter?"

"What're those?"

She was pointing with her free hand off to the right. Kai frowned, not catching what she was so interested in.

"Whe-"

He didn't get to finish as 'Jem began to pull him toward the back of the store. He sighed, then snickered as she abandoned him to go stare at the aisle of stuffed animals. Ah, so that was it.

"Like any of them? Get whatever you want, as long as it's not too big. We've got to be able to stuff it in the bag, remember."

The little girl didn't answer, staring instead at a row of teddy bears high over her head. Kai moved up beside her, hands in his pockets.

"The brown one?" He hoped not. That thing looked like it'd become close personal friends with the ugly stick. Apparently 'Jem thought so too because she turned to look at him with an expression that clearly questioned his sanity. Kai laughed and shrugged.

"Okay, so not the brown one. How about that lilac one? Or there are some cats on the next shelf, those're cute."

Somewhere in the back of his head, the part of him that was still a sixteen year old boy was demanding he walk away and let her choose her own toy. The video games were calling. He hadn't played one in forever, he could leave her long enough to get through a level or three in a demo...

But no. It was an unfamiliar world, at least to her, and her birthday besides. Instead he just let his mind drift while she moved away from him down the aisle, her hand occasionally reaching up to touch a toy. Birthday presents...He should pick out something for his mom this year. Not that it mattered. But...maybe just a little gift, that he could keep on him. Then when he found her-

"Kai! Kai, this one! Can I have him?"

He looked over as her voice broke in on his thoughts, blinking in confusion. What him? Then he noticed she was reaching way up, toward a shelf taller than he was. There was a small teddy bear with white fur, wearing a pink ribbon around it's neck.

"Uh..."

Kai went over and reached up, swiping at the bear. He missed three times before he finally caught it with the edge of his hand, knocking it off the shelf. Managing to catch it before it hit the floor, he handed it to her. 'Jem beamed, hugging it close.

"Thank you! I'm naming him after you, you know."

_That_ earned a stare and a confused scratch of his head. "You know my hair's silver and not white, don't you?"

He was rewarded with 'Jem frowning at him so hard he thought she might pop. Kai held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, name him after me, it's fine, it's cute, whatever."

'Jem giggled, freeing an arm to latch onto his again. Kai shook his head and led her over to the register to pay for it.

* * *

><p>Less than five minutes later they were on their way out of the mall, 'Jem no longer clinging to Kai's arm, but holding a hand and swinging the bag containing her new friend. Kai was checking out the stores as they passed, half wanting to go into the candy shop and just splurge. He had enough, and weren't they entitled to actual treats sometimes? Just as he'd decided that yes, they were (He suddenly wanted sour gummy worms so badly he could taste them), he was yanked in the opposite direction.<p>

"'Jem! What're you doing? I was going to get us candy!"

She ignored him, pulling him into a small store full of shiny things. Shiny to her, anyway. Lava lamps, black lights, crystal figurines, puzzles, a few other random bits of junk he wasn't all that interested in. Tugging him over to a counter and letting go, 'Jem began to go through a rack of jewelry. Kai rolled his eyes and glanced back toward the candy shop. Geeze, of all the times for her to get adventurous.

"Whatever you're doing, hurry up, okay? I want to get us some-"

He stopped abruptly as his left hand was pulled on, and glanced down to see 'Jem pushing a silver ring onto his finger. She glanced up, wavy blonde hair in her face, blue eyes as bright as the smile she wore.

"You should have a birthday present too."

Kai honestly didn't know what to say. He lifted his hand to study the ring. The metal was shaped like the cut-out of a fierce dragon, and he had to think a minute to remember if he'd actually told her he liked them. Yeah...but it'd been a while.

"...That was months ago, you don't need to bother."

"Kaiiiii..."

Oh no, not that. He let his hand fall, eyeing her warily. She had that _look_, the one where he was never sure if she was about to cry, or maybe just turn around and ignore him for a while. They were both terrible, in his opinion.

"Okay. Wait...I'm paying for it, aren't I."

'Jem's only answer was that smile again, and Kai shook his head. So much for the gummy worms.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fever Dream

Author's note: Ages: Kai - 17, 'Jem - 12

* * *

><p>He didn't understand why it was dark. It was never this dark, or this cold. Kai frowned as he turned to look behind him. Dimly, a few feet away, he could see water. A river, or an ocean, he wasn't sure. He might've been standing on sand, or dirt, or rocks.<p>

Rocks. He wasn't standing, he was sitting on a rock, one that was bigger than he was. And it was up so high, on top of a cliff. He couldn't see the water anymore, but he could hear it, lapping against the cliff side. But it was still so dark, and cold, and his chest ached.

"'Jem?"

His voice fell flat, no echo. Kai shook his head, tried again.

"'_Jem_?"

He was willing there to be an echo, for there to be light. Instead the sound of the ocean fell silent, and when he opened his mouth again, nothing came out.

So quiet. So still. So _cold_.

Why was he-

"Kai?"

He started in surprise and fell off the rock, but the wrong way, toward the cliff edge. His fingers scrambled for purchase but found none, and then he was falling...

"Kai!"

* * *

><p>His eyes shot open, staring wide above him. 'Jem was leaning over him, strands of blonde hair in his vision. After a moment he realized how <em>warm<em> he was, and that he couldn't move his hands. He flexed his fingers, felt 'Jem's hands gripping his.

"It's okay, it was a nightmare. You're okay."

He frowned up at her. Nightmare?

"You're sick, remember? A fever."

She loosened her grip on his fingers, slowly. "You were hurting again."

She didn't need to elaborate. He nodded, then cleared his throat.

"Things're okay?"

'Jem nodded, blue eyes calm.

"Yep. Don't worry."

"...Kinda hard to do with you around." Kai murmured, eyes closing again as 'Jem smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 - Imminent Mischief

Author's note: Age: Kai - 17, Eli -16

* * *

><p>Eli was perched on a branch of his favorite tree, swinging his legs. He'd been waiting <em>months<em> for this. He and Kai had originally met while Eli was Dreamwalking, and once they'd figured out the other was actually _real_, they'd started planning. So while he was mostly sure their meeting in the waking world was going to go off without a hitch, there was still a little nagging doubt in the back of his mind. They'd gone over everything, hadn't they? He'd be able to find Radiant Garden, no problem.

"Hope it's soon, I'm _bored._"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth before a Corridor of Darkness warped open just feet away from where he was sitting. Startled, the brown-haired boy let out a yelp before he fell off the branch, crashing to the ground below. He was greeted by a snicker, and a pair of black sneakers standing next to his head.

"Nice one there, Eli."

The teenager made a face at the sneakers before looking up to meet the amethyst eyes of their owner. Kai was just _smirking_ at him, and Eli scrambled to his feet, trying to act like he hadn't just fallen out of a tree. Totally graceful here, yep.

"You're late. We said noon, didn't we?"

Kai rolled his eyes, closing the Corridor behind him.

"I forgot my watch, give me a break. Wait, I never had a watch. Does it matter that much?"

"Well, _yeah_, I thought we'd have lunch and go see aunt Ray before we left-"

Kai took an involuntary step back. Eli'd told him stories about that woman. Somehow he didn't think it'd end well if Eli introduced her to a playmate of his that used Darkness as much as he did.

"Nope, sorry, I want to live."

"C'mon Kai! She's not gonna do anything to you. Except maybe ask a lot of questions. And want to know what else you've done besides portals...and maybe she'll want to come with to make sure I stay out of trouble..."

Eli was starting to see why Kai thought meeting his aunt was such a bad idea. Okay, so maybe they wouldn't go. But lunch!

"I brought something." Kai answered as if he'd read Eli's mind, then grinned, tapping the backpack he was wearing. "'Jem made it. She said to tell you that if anything happens to me, she'll squish all your bugs."

Eli snorted, absently brushing the dirt off his jacket. Why did everyone threaten his bugs?

"If something happens to _you_? What about _me_? You're the Keyblade wielder! I've only been training with a regular sword, and I'm still not as good as my dad."

But he would be someday. He was gonna be an awesome warrior and Dream Mage and marry Larkin and-

He flushed brightly and reached out to grab Kai's wrist as a distraction. Not going to be thinking about his girlfriend, nope.

"Show me the Keyblade! You promised I'd get to see it for real!"

Kai's eyebrows were in his hair at both Eli's blushing and his grip, and he tried to tug himself free.

"What, are you sixteen or five? And you've seen Sora's before, anyway. _Your_ Sora's, I mean."

The idea of parallel worlds was pretty damn weird, but somehow not as weird as other things Kai'd had to deal with.

"Just show me! Or I won't show you my compass."

Kai frowned at that, muttered something about Eli playing dirty, then sighed in defeat.

"Okay, but let go- thank you." He rubbed his wrist for a second and took another step back, not wanting to accidentally whack his friend in the face if the other boy got too excited. Kai wasn't the only one that took after his mother too much, apparently. Eli was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet while he grinned, fingers twitching.

"Any requests, or do I just start from the beginning?"

"Doesn't matter!"

A shrug and Kai was holding Heart's Star, because why _not_ start from the beginning. Eli stopped his bouncing instantly, going still as he tilted his head, just studying the weapon with a solemn expression. After a moment he reached a hand out, hovering over the blade.

"The Light's warm. It feels like...your mom?" Which was a weird thing to say considering he'd never met her. But still, that was the impression the Keyblade left. A mother that loved her son so much she would give anything to protect him. Like his.

Kai gave a slow nod. It was a little creepy seeing Eli do this; not that he hadn't tried in the dreams, but the empathy didn't seem to work so well there. At least not on objects, anyway. He cleared his throat and gave the weapon an experimental swing, making sure to miss the other boy's hand.

"This was the first. And this one-" A flash of light, and Blooming Crystal was in it's place. "The second. Blooming Crystal."

Eli was smiling again, having pulled his hand back long enough to avoid getting whacked. He poked at the crystal petals and snickered. "So you kill the Heartless with nature?"

"Ice magic, shut up. This is one of my best ones!"

"It's a _flower_. You're seventeen and swinging a crystal flower at things!"

"And you're sixteen and still collect bugs!"

Eli stuck his tongue out at him before dropping his hand. So Kai had a point, big deal.

"Fine, whatever. Next one?"

"Compass first."

"No way. Last two Keyblades or nothing."

"I can see why Larkin torments you for fun."

"Hey!"

Kai laughed, changed out Blooming Crystal for Howling Flame and tried to tap Eli's head with it. Eli surprised him by throwing up his arm to block; instead of connecting with his hand, the Keyblade met a bluish swirl of solid air. Kai almost dropped Howling Flame at the sight of it.

"You didn't tell me your mom taught you that!"

It was Eli's turn to smirk, and he kept the barrier up for a few moments longer before letting it fall. He'd been working on that spell for almost as long as they'd been planning to meet, but it was still tiring to have it active too long.

"Surprise! I wasn't sure she would, I wanted to wait. That and I thought it might act up like my Fire does."

"...Yeah. Is that any better?" Kai dismissed Howling Flame and shifted, crossing his arms. Eli never had a problem with his magic while they were dreaming. Eli looked uncomfortable at the question before nodding. He made it a point to avoid Kai's eyes, though.

"Sorta. Aunt Ray has me work on it whenever I can. And the rest of my magic's okay, it's just _that_ one. At least I haven't been in any real battles though."

Yet.

"...I don't get how you guys haven't had to deal with Heartless for _years_, and we're almost drowning in them. How screwed up _is_ that?"

"Sorry..."

Kai shook his head and reached out to bop Eli. Idiot.

"How's it your fault? You didn't decide that parallel universes should be a Thing, or-" He broke off and pulled his hand back. Eli was rubbing his head while he gave him a _Look_. Kai snorted.

"Compass."

"Last one."

"Forget it. Compass."

"If you can show 'Jem, you can show me." Eli's brown eyes were serious, and now Kai was the one that looked away. Damn it.

"Not a good idea."

Eli dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out his compass. The dragonfly engraved on the bronze lid looked just as new as when it'd been given to him on his first birthday. He held it out toward Kai.

"I've got enough Light. So do you, if you think about it."

Kai glanced back over and stepped forward, reaching out to take the compass from the other boy. It was so _warm_, almost warmer than Heart's Star. He smiled a bit, studying the dragonfly. This was pretty much the equivalent of his pendant, minus the locator spell. Too bad he didn't have something like that, but at least his sense of direction in the Corridors had gotten a lot better. He flipped the lid and watched the arrow of the compass spin until it was pointing behind him. He raised his gaze to Eli's.

"Rainbow's End?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?"

"You'd better hope it'll get us back here if I can't." He was joking, really. Kai handed it back, watching as Eli returned it to a pocket before summoning Heart's Shadow. He sort of expected Eli to at least jump, or even back away a bit, but instead his friend stepped closer, reaching out both hands this time to touch the weapon. He hummed a little before glancing up.

"Not that bad. I mean, it's dark, but it feels like my mom used to. When Awiergan was- but anyway. It's not scary. I mean, _you're_ not."

"...Remind me to change your mind on that." Kai snickered and the Keyblade vanished in a flash of dark light.

"Let's go, we've been here too long. We'll never get in all the sightseeing I've got planned at this rate." A couple worlds here, a few more back home...It was going to be a busy day. He opened a Corridor and held out a hand.

"Remember what I said about these?"

Eli made a face, taking his hand. "Yeah. I've been through these before though, and came out okay. Larkin too."

"There weren't any Heartless in that one, you got lucky. They tend to pop up in mine. Safer this way."

"...You know my parents and aunt Ray and Larkin are all gonna kill me, right?"

The only answer was Kai's laughter as the Corridor closed after them.


	5. Chapter 5 - Food poisoning is BAD, Kai

Author's note: Ages: Kai - 17, 'Jem - 12, Eli - 16

* * *

><p>Eli stared at the speared fish with something close to disgust. It might've been in the neighborhood of fear, too. Was cooked fish really supposed to look like this? He was sixteen years old, but he'd never, <em>ever<em> seen something this...undead.

"Uh...Kai. Maybe we can pick some berries or something? 'Cause this looks kinda weird."

Kai glanced over from his own fish, where he was picking blackened bits off and tossing them aside.

"It's fine, just eat it. I went to a lot of trouble to catch these, you know."

"Yeah, I know, it's just...um."

How could he say this in a way that wouldn't be impolite? Eli racked his brain for a good fifteen seconds before giving up.

"...I don't want to die."

There was a sudden snicker from a few feet to his left, and the brown haired boy turned his head toward the sound. 'Jem was happily unwrapping a candy bar. Eli's eyes widened.

"You've got candy? Thanks for telling me!"

The blonde giggled, breaking off a piece and holding it out. The fish hit the dirt as Eli's hand shot out, snatching the offered bit of chocolate. It was in his mouth before the other two could blink.

"Mmph, thisifgwood!"

Kai rolled his eyes before glaring at his friends.

"There's nothing wrong with my cooking!"

'Jem paused in taking a bite, then smiled sweetly. "What about last time, then?"

Kai flushed right to the roots of his silver hair. He had _no_ idea what she was talking about. None.

"Weeellll?"

Eli had finished inhaling his 'dinner' and was leaning forward eagerly, intent on not missing a word of this. Kai cleared his throat, pointedly looking away.

"...Okay, so maybe it was a _teeny_ bit undercooked in some places..."

"Try _most_ of the places."

Eli let out a snort of laughter, then scooted back in the dirt when the older boy made a threatening gesture at him.

"Sorry! But really Kai, I could teach you how to avoid food poisoning. I mean, I'm not a great cook or anything, but aunt Mabry showed me a _few_ things. And I'm sure 'Jem-"

Kai groaned, tossing his charred fish over his shoulder and reaching for his backpack.

"Just shut up and let me eat my Oreos, okay?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Watch your step

Author's note: Mild language

Ages: Kai - 17, 'Jem - 12, Eli - 16

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kai!<strong>"

The scream tore through the air, and Eli whirled around just in time to see 'Jem vanish over the edge of the cliff she and Kai had been walking along. Not too close - they weren't stupid. So what had-

"_Eli!_"

Kai had fallen to his knees the instant 'Jem had slipped, and had her by the wrist with both hands, trying to pull her back up without going over himself. She was kicking wildly, and when Eli dropped onto his stomach next to Kai, reaching for 'Jem's other hand, he saw why.

Heartless.

There were dozens of Shadows at the base of the cliff, beginning to claw their way upwards toward the Light they sensed. Three sources of it, one stronger than the other two by a large margin.

"Oh shit! Pull her up, Kai!"

"Don't you think I'm trying? She's heavy!"

'Jem glanced down and let out a shriek, her feet kicking at the cliffside as she tried to find a foothold. Kai grunted, tightening his grip.

"Stop that, it's not helping!"

Heart pounding, Eli stretched his hand out farther, but not toward the panicking girl. _Beneath_ her, where the Shadows were too close, too fast. He had to get Barrier up, he _had_ to. Biting his lip, he willed the spell into existence. For a few agonizing moments, nothing. Then a flicker of translucent sky blue, the size of his fist. It began to spread slowly, then faded away.

Eli's heart nearly stopped. Not now, not _now_- of all the times for his magic to act up-!

"E-eli, a little _help_ here!"

Kai was trying his hardest to tug 'Jem back up, but without any footholds to take her weight and the way she was panicking, it seemed impossible. It was all he could do to hold onto her.

Eli took a deep breath and tried again. There was a Shadow's claw inches away from 'Jem's foot. He had to block it. He had to protect her. _He couldn't lose his friend_.

Barrier warped into being suddenly, bright and clear and _strong_, spreading outward so fast he couldn't believe it. If 'Jem fell it'd be able to catch her easily, though Eli doubted he could hold her weight. It was just in time; the claw scraped harshly against the spell, and Eli winced at the feeling. Better him than her.

"Kaiiii!"

"Calm down, 'kay? Try to find somewhere for your feet. You can do it. Push yourself up, I've got you. I'm _not_ letting you fall."

Eli watched out of the corner of his eye as 'Jem's struggles began to calm, but he couldn't do anything else. He was too busy trying to keep Barrier active, and with the way the Heartless were bunching up together underneath it, slashing at it-

"I can't hold this, Kai! Hurry _up_!"

"Almost-!"

There was a loud grunt from beside him; 'Jem had gotten her footing at last, and Kai yanked hard enough to drag her partway over the edge. Eli scrambled up, grabbing onto her to help pull her the rest of the way clear. She collapsed onto Kai, sobbing while he hugged her tight. A sharp laugh of relief escaped Eli before he remembered Barrier.

The Heartless should've made the top of the cliff by now; surely the spell had fallen. Cautiously, he made his way over and looked down. To his astonishment, Barrier was still in place. He realized, dimly, that he could still feel the Shadows trying to get through, but the echo was much more faint now.

"Kai...you guys better get ready to run or something."

Kai got a still sniffling 'Jem to her feet, glancing at Eli.

"C'mon, we can't leave without you, Epic Mage."

Grinning, Eli let Barrier dissipate and cast Firaga on the mass of Shadows before turning to the others. Kai had already opened a Corridor, one hand grasping 'Jem's tightly. The kid was pale and still frightened; Eli tugged his compass out of his jacket pocket, pressing it into her free hand.

"Hang onto this until we're through, if it makes you feel better."

'Jem smiled faintly, fingers closing around the bronze.

"Thanks Eli. I'll be okay soon."

Kai was watching them quietly, his expression pained.

"She's bounced back from worse. Let's get the hell out of here in case you missed some."

Nodding, Eli took 'Jem's arm and followed his friends into the Darkness.


	7. Chapter 7 - Hospital Visit

Author's note: Ages: Ronan - 13, Taelyn - ?

* * *

><p>"I wish you wouldn't spend so much time here."<p>

Ronan glanced up from the magazine he was mindlessly flipping through, giving his mother a weak smile.

"I don't mind. It must get lonely. Besides, school's boring."

Taelyn laughed softly, reaching out to pat his arm. "Boring or not, you should be there. You have a lot to learn yet, you know."

"I get by." Setting the magazine aside on the rolling table, Ronan scooted his chair close enough to lean forward, folding his arms so he could drape himself on her bed. He closed his eyes as she began to stroke his hair. "Besides, you're more important anyway. Always going to be."

"You have such a good heart. Hold onto it, okay?"

"Uh huh."

They lapsed into silence for several minutes, both long past used to tuning out the various noises of the machines in the room. When he felt her fingers stop moving through his hair, Ronan pulled away carefully, not wanting to wake her. She usually didn't sleep very well.

Smiling a little at how peaceful she looked, he stood and gently tucked the blanket around her. He'd go get a candy bar and come right back.

He could go to school tomorrow.

Maybe.


	8. Chapter 8 - Nice to see you again

Author's note: Mild language, Character death

Ages: Ronan - 13, Sedge - ?

* * *

><p>Ronan sat on a bench outside the hospital's seldom-used side entrance, staring ahead at the fountain in the center of the courtyard. The fountain was turned off, the basin drained. Ronan felt a little like that basin; empty. He'd been outside for the last...he wasn't sure. When his mother had closed her eyes for the last time, and he'd <em>felt<em> her leave him...he'd simply gotten up from the chair he'd spent most of the last week curled in and left. He'd intended to go home, maybe; he wasn't really sure. He just knew he couldn't bear to sit in that room anymore when she wasn't in it.

"Problems?"

The voice startled him out of his thoughts and his attention shifted to the man standing a few feet from him. Tall, black hair like his, eyes a deep purple...and a smirk that Ronan didn't like at all. He shifted uncomfortably, staying silent.

"Don't feel like sharing? Fine with me."

He took a seat next to him, and Ronan scooted away so fast he fell right off the bench onto the concrete. The man laughed, extending a hand. Ronan eyed it like it was poison, scrambling to his feet and trying to ignore the amusement on the other's face.

"It's been a while. I almost expected you to be shorter."

"Wha- who're you?"

"You don't remember your own father? I think I'm hurt Ronan, honestly. Doesn't family mean anything to you?"

Father? But-

No, he remembered him, a little bit. Enough that _something_ clicked, and he took a step back.

"You left us."

There was nothing accusatory about it; just a simple statement, although there was _relief_ in it. He knew that his father leaving had been a good thing. His mother had rarely spoken about him, but when she did, it had always held a hint of fear. Ronan had never been exactly sure why, and he hadn't wanted to hurt her further by asking.

"I had better things to do."

His mouth almost dropped open at the casualness of the comment. His father was still smiling at him, which wasn't helping anything.

"I- I have to go home."

He started backing away, suddenly feeling something _wrong_ in the air. It was a chill colder than anything he'd felt before, even in the middle of winter.

"True, there's nothing left for you here now, is there? Shame. But I wouldn't bother running, there's nowhere to go."

Ronan froze as two monsters (he didn't know what else to call them) took shape from the shadows of the bench his father was sitting on. They were completely black, with large yellow eyes, antennae...and claws. Those eyes fixed on him, and he nearly stopped breathing. What the hell-

"So!" His father stood, clapped his hands together, and smirked. "Time to go home, son."

"...I'm- I'm not-"

_Going anywhere with you, __**ever**__._

Ronan turned and bolted, only making it halfway down the walk before there was a rush of cold and one of those _things_ landed on his back, knocking him to the ground. Before he could throw it off, the weight disappeared and he was hauled up by the back of his jacket collar, then shaken.

"Didn't I tell you not to bother? We're going to have to work on your listening skills, apparently."

"Let me go!"

The air in front of him warped and _changed_, becoming a freezing, swirling mass of black and purple. He tried to recoil from it, but it was difficult with the grip his father still had on him.

"Don't be so afraid of it. It can be your friend, you know."

"Like hell!"

"You have so much _potential_, Ronan. Time to take advantage of it."

With that, his father shoved him into the portal.


	9. Chapter 9 - Could've done without this

Author's note: Mild language, **implied reference to rape**

Ages: Kai - 17, Eli -16, 'Jem - 12

* * *

><p>'Jem had scurried off to gather flowers to embarrass the boys with; it'd been all she'd talked about when the field had come into view through the trees. She was going to make them crowns or some nonsense. As if he'd wear one, Kai'd said. Eli had begun making smartass comments, and he'd been tempted to kick him in the shin in retaliation, but 'Jem had interrupted the brewing fight by promising to be quick.<p>

She'd been gone all of ten minutes before something just felt _wrong_ to both the teenagers. Kai was already moving toward the field when 'Jem called his name, terror in her voice. Eli was right behind him, and they'd emerged from the woods to see 'Jem in the middle of the flowers...surrounded by Shadows. That was enough of a shock, but the fact that none of them were moving toward her was a bigger one. Kai had a sinking feeling it had a lot to do with the man standing a few feet from the frightened twelve-year-old.

Black hair falling in his eyes, he smiled at the boys and gestured toward himself.

"You should come closer so we don't have to shout."

Kai's eyes narrowed, but he closed the distance slowly, all too aware of the restless Shadows, and the fact the Darkness this man was giving off felt...strange. As if he knew it. When he and Eli had gotten within a stone's throw, the man held up a hand for them to stop.

"That's good enough." He looked Kai over appraisingly before shaking his head. "I thought something felt familiar. You look like your mother...even down to the shade of your hair."

Kai had been about to ask what the _hell_ this guy thought he was doing, but that comment stopped him cold. _What_?

"My mot- what the hell are you talking about?"

"Maya never bothered to tell you about me? Typical. She always was stubborn. Put up a hell of a fight, too."

Kai's stomach lurched. If not for his childhood habit of eavesdropping, he wouldn't have had a clue what this creep was talking about. Unfortunately, he knew _exactly_ what he meant. Heart's Shadow appeared in a flash of dark light, Kai's grip so tight his fingers began to go numb.

"You _bastard_."

The man smirked at him, shrugging. His eyes, the same shade of amethyst as Kai's, flicked to the Keyblade before the smirk widened.

"I'd say that was you, actually. I'm Sedge. If I'd known your mother was pregnant, I'd have stuck around for a while. Good to see power runs in my bloodline."

Somehow managing to resist throwing the Keyblade at his smug face, Kai chanced a look at 'Jem. She stood frozen, blue eyes wide as she stared at Sedge. There were too many Heartless, too close to her. He had to do something.

"Eli."

The brunette's attention snapped to his friend in an instant.

"Kai?"

"I want you to get to 'Jem."

Eli's sharp intake of breath told Kai just how impossible he thought _that_ was. Kai continued before he could protest.

"Don't argue. As soon as you have the opportunity, take it. Understood?"

"...Yeah."

Sedge was watching them both with a mocking smile. It was giving Kai the creeps, and that took some doing.

"There's no need to sacrifice your friend on a hopeless rescue mission. I'll let the both of them leave here, unharmed, if you'll just talk to me. We've got a lot to catch up on, you and I. I want to set the record straight; I'm sure whatever your mother said about me was entirely untrue."

He paused, seemed to consider something, then continued. "Well, whatever she told everyone _else_, of course. Didn't deem you important enough to share with, did she?"

The urge to _hurt_ this guy was welling up again. Kai did a quick count of the Heartless. Fifteen. Okay. He took the rage and fear boiling under the surface and did something he'd never thought he could manage, though he'd considered trying it once or twice.

"Kill him."

The attention of nearly a dozen Shadows shifted to him instantly; seconds later they were lunging at Sedge.

"Holy _shit_ Kai!"

Eli sounded somewhere between terrified and awed, and he had every right to be. Kai just hoped that Eli would take his chance without being prompted, as he didn't think he could spare the attention to tell him.

The expression on Sedge's face was one of absolute disbelief as the Heartless turned on him. Kai grinned as the Shadows remaining under the other's control stepped in to defend him. Too little, too late.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eli finally make his move, scrambling off to the side and making a beeline for 'Jem. All he had to do was reach her, 'Kai would handle the rest.

"You know," Sedge said conversationally, watching Kai carefully. "We don't have to do this. Like I said earlier, we should talk. I'd like to get to know my firstborn. Kai, is it? Did Maya name you after the sea, I wonder? Although..." And he stepped neatly aside as a Shadow came flying past, "I think the German meaning suits you better. What was it? 'Fight'?"

"Shut _up_."

Really, he wished he would. Keeping control of these things was harder than he'd anticipated, even as angry as he was. All the damn talking wasn't helping...but that was the point, wasn't it? Kai's gaze flicked to Eli; the younger boy had finally reached 'Jem and had an arm around her. The afternoon sunlight glinted off the bronze compass in his free hand. Good, he'd understood what Kai meant to do.

It seemed that Sedge did too, because Kai felt the Shadows nearest the pair _wrenched_ from him, turning to pounce.

"Like hell," Kai muttered, and a portal of Darkness opened _beneath_ the two, sweeping up to swallow them an instant before the Shadows landed.

Sedge laughed outright as they vanished, smiling broadly. The Heartless paused suddenly...all of them. Kai realized with a sick jolt that his hold on them was lost. Well, shit. At least he still had Heart's Shadow out.

"That was quite an effort you put in. I'm proud of you."

"Go to hell."

The smile faded, eyes going cold. He'd definitely pissed him off, Kai decided. Now the question was how he was going to pay for it.

"You should respect your elders and watch your mouth."

"Going to make me?"

Even as it slipped out, Kai was already changing his stance, bringing the Keyblade up. Just let the bastard try something else...

But to his surprise, all Sedge did was nod to himself. Another portal opened nearby and the Heartless began to disappear into it like obedient pets. Kai watched in silence, not relaxing until his father followed them and the portal closed.

Shit.

Shit shit _shit_.

His father. His _father_.

His father, and Heartless that listened to them both, and his _mom_-

Did he know that she was missing? Kai didn't think so; he just hadn't gotten that vibe off him, and surely Sedge would have taunted him with it. So she was safe, wherever she was...safe from _him_, at least. He hoped, anyway.

What he wanted more than anything in that moment was to _sit_, right there in the flowers and try to get this straight in his head; failing that, he wanted to _bury_ it. But he had to catch up with 'Jem and Eli, make sure they were okay. They'd be worried about him, too.

Sighing, Kai felt for the Light from Eli's compass and opened a portal, stepping into it.


	10. Chapter 10 - Adding another to the group

Author's note: Mild language

Ages: Ronan - 14, 'Jem - 12, Eli - 16, Kai - 17, Sedge - ?

* * *

><p>"Why're we following them?"<p>

"Because I want you to see that just because someone's family doesn't mean you can trust them."

Ronan's gaze shifted from the figures around the campfire in the distance to his father, just a few feet from him. They were crouched behind a fallen tree, and personally he didn't think it was all that great of a hiding place. Besides...

"Shouldn't he feel us?"

"Not from this distance." His father sounded smug. "Maybe if he gets a bit more practice in."

"..."

"Been slacking, have we?"

Ronan shifted uncomfortably. His Darkness hadn't gotten out of control _yet_ but he only did the bare minimum to keep it back. It scared him. The idea of dealing with it more than was necessary...

"You're flaring."

It was said with a hint of amusement, and Ronan came back to himself, realizing there was a Shadow emerging from the ground. He closed his eyes tight, imagining his Darkness as a shirt he could fold up and stick in a drawer. Once the drawer was closed, he let out a slow breath and eased his eyes open. The Shadow was gone.

"Good boy."

Ronan bit his lip, tempted to say _Don't call me that, I __**hate**__ you_, but couldn't make himself say it. As long as he watched himself, he was safe. He was useful. When his usefulness stopped...

He didn't want to think about it.

They continued to watch the three for some time longer, until the horsing around tapered off and they crawled into their sleeping bags. Ronan heard his father stand and got to his feet as well, hands balling into fists. He didn't like this. There was more to it than what he'd been told.

"Ronan."

Amethyst eyes fixed on hazel. They held a warning.

"Don't do anything stupid. Let's go."

A portal swirled open and his father stepped into it. Ronan paused and glanced back, torn, before following him into the Darkness.

* * *

><p>He'd waited until the moon had gone behind the clouds and stayed there before making his move. Slipping away from his father had been harder than he'd expected, even with the man asleep. At least he trusted him enough now not to keep those damn Shadows on guard.<p>

He'd probably have to deal with something worse if he got caught. Making his way back to the tree, Ronan crouched down again and waited, going over his options. He didn't have many; he needed to warn his brother they were being followed. He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly about it. This was the first time he'd actually _seen_ him, even from a distance. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Kai wasn't like them. Not like _him_. He was trying to protect people. All Ronan was good for...

Was being a pawn.

The boy sighed, shoving black bangs out his eyes before deciding to just get this over with. He'd worry about what to say once he'd woken them. It wasn't long before he reached the campsite, and he barely took in the three sleeping forms around a fire that was nearly burned to embers already. That was a little weird, wasn't it? Surely he hadn't waited _that_ long. Ronan was just realizing that one of the sleeping bags was empty when something cold and sharp poked him in the back.

"What're you doing here?"

He stilled immediately, not even raising his hands over his head to show he wasn't a threat. It took him a moment to speak, and even then it came out shaky. The magic coming from what he assumed was the Keyblade was really distracting.

"I- uh. I wanted to- He's-"

"Spit it out! Who are you?"

"R-Ronan. Could you- That kind of hurts."

There was a snort, and the pressure against his back eased slightly. Letting out a breath, Ronan tried again.

"I came to warn you. We've been following you for days, and I don't know what he's up to. I couldn't just let something awful happen."

Silence for a moment before Kai spoke again.

"Back up slowly, okay? Hands up and don't turn around. You try anything, a Keyblade in the back's going to be the least of your problems."

Giving a nod to show he understood, not sure if his brother could see it in the dimness, he began to move backward slowly. The point of the weapon was never far from his back, and when they stopped moving, there was at least twelve feet between himself and the still sleeping teenagers.

"Can I turn around yet?"

There was a flash of orange light behind him, and the Keyblade dropped away.

"Feel free, but keep in mind I can still fry you."

Swallowing hard _Why had he thought this was a good idea_ Ronan turned, blinking in the light from the fireball hovering over Kai's shoulder. The older boy was staring at him, confused.

"You- who _are_ you?"

"Ronan. Your brother. _Half_-brother. But-"

"My _what_?"

The look on Kai's face would've been pretty funny if the circumstances were different, but-

"There's no time for this, he's going to realize I've gone and come looking and-"

A twig snapped behind them, and Kai whirled, Blooming Crystal re-materializing in his hand. Their father stepped out of the shadows, casting a disappointed look at his youngest son.

"Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid, Ronan? People that rock the boat tend to fall overboard."

Ronan took an automatic step back; Kai, on the other hand, moved forward, Keyblade raised and pointing.

"Get the hell out of here."

"This is how you talk to your father? What kind of manners did your mother raise you with?"

Kai's eyes narrowed, and the crystal of the Keyblade took on a faint glow. "Don't think you can _ever_ talk about her. Leave before I make you."

He shrugged before gesturing to Ronan. "As soon as I have what I came for. Come along, son."

"No."

It was nearly a whisper, and even Kai wasn't sure he'd heard it at first. Then Ronan stepped forward to stand beside him, one hand reaching up to grab onto the side of Kai's shirt. Thankfully it wasn't his sleeve, but it'd slow him down if the creep tried anything. He kept his eyes on the older man, waiting.

Ronan's refusal didn't seem to do anything other than surprise him, maybe; he actually _grinned_ before making the gesture again. This time it was less 'Come along' and more 'Get over here before I _drag_ you'.

"Now, Ronan."

Kai smirked, jerking his head to the side for a second. "Guess he's staying. Tough shit for you, huh?"

The glare that was fixed on the both of them sent a shiver up Kai's spine, but he refused to show it. The three stood for a moment, frozen, before a disgusted noise escaped their father.

"Don't think you'll be keeping him."

Without another word, a portal of Darkness opened and he swept through, anger practically oozing off him. Once it closed, Ronan's legs almost gave out. He let go of Kai's shirt and stared at him in disbelief.

"You- you _stood up to him_."

"So did you."

Kai let Blooming Crystal fall to rest at his side, turning to smile at the younger boy. Ronan shakily returned it, then began to head back to the campfire. Eli and 'Jem were still asleep, amazingly enough.

"...Did you knock them out or something?"

"Huh?" Kai came up beside him, took a look at the other two and snickered. "Naw, they sleep like logs when I'm on guard duty."

"Did- were you asleep? Or-"

"Yeah, actually." Kai sat down, crossing his legs and settling the Keyblade across his lap. "But I felt you coming, so."

"Ah...he said you couldn't." Ronan glanced at his brother's sleeping bag and remained standing, a little awkwardly. Kai shrugged.

"One, he's an idiot. Two, go ahead. I'm not going to need it."

"But..."

"Really, Ronan. I'm not going back to sleep while the creep of the century is wandering around. Get some rest, we'll talk more in the morning."

Ronan sighed, getting settled into the sleeping bag. He was safe now, right? At least for tonight. Tomorrow...

Well, they'd probably want him to move on. He could handle that. It'd be worse if he stayed, anyway.

With that thought in mind, and one last glance at the silver-haired boy keeping watch, Ronan closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 - The day after

Author's note: Ages: Kai - 17, Ronan - 14, Eli - 16, 'Jem, 12

* * *

><p>When Ronan woke up the next morning, it was to see Kai still seated in front of the remains of the fire, propped up on his Keyblade seemingly lost in thought. Sitting up, he heard a noise to his left and nearly jumped as a mug was suddenly held in front of his face. The blonde girl was smiling at him, wiggling it gently so it wouldn't spill.<p>

"I made hot chocolate! Want some?"

"Um...sure."

He reached out and took it, blowing the steam away. His gaze drifted back to Kai, who hadn't moved. Frowning, he took a sip. Ow, still hot. There was a sudden yelp from the trees beyond them, and the brown-haired boy came stumbling out into the open, using the bottom of his shirt as a carryall.

"Breakfast! Part of it, anyway. Hope you guys like blueberries."

Kai finally looked over, the Keyblade vanishing.

"Took you long enough. How many did you _pick_? There're only four of us."

"Well yeah, _now_ there're four of us. I didn't want anyone to miss out." He grinned at Ronan before going over to spill the berries into a bowl someone had set out. Kai shook his head, turning to give Ronan a smile of his own.

"He gets overexcited sometimes. Ronan, this is Eli, that's 'Jem. I already filled them in on last night."

"...Okay." Taking another, very small sip, Ronan watched the three of them get the meal ready. They seemed really comfortable with each other, like this was something they did a lot. Good friends.

He didn't want to ruin it for them, and if he stayed...

"Ronan, catch!"

There was a granola bar being tossed at him suddenly, and his eyes widened. His fingers gripped the mug tighter, and a portal of Darkness warped open in front of him, swallowing the granola bar before swirling shut.

"Eli! Don't scare him!"

"I didn't know he'd do that!"

Wincing, Ronan set the mug down and freed himself from the sleeping bag, which took a minute because he'd actually forgotten to take his sneakers off before climbing in. Stupid.

"No, it was my fault, I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I'll just get some berries and get going, it was really nice of you to think of me, and Kai, thanks for last night, and-"

His brother fixed him with a look that made his rambling die in his throat, and he sank back down onto the bag, absently pulling at his shoelaces.

"And _where_ do you think you're going?"

"...Somewhere else. He's just going to come back, you know. And you don't need to be in danger because of me. So-"

Kai snorted, holding out another granola bar. Ronan eyed it warily before reaching out to grab it. His brother settled back and watched him unwrap it, then sighed.

"You'd do better with us."

"But...there'll be trouble."

Eli laughed suddenly, popping a berry in his mouth. "Don't worry about it, 'trouble' is Kai's middle name! We can handle your father if he shows up again."

Ronan wasn't sure about _that_, but he ate his breakfast in silence, listening to them talk about things they needed to do that day, and what world they were headed to next. When he'd finished, he stuffed the wrapper in his pocket and pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them.

"Kai."

"Yeah?" He'd been busy trying to bean Eli on the head with a couple berries, but paused at the tone in Ronan's voice. "What's wrong?"

"You're sure you want me to stay? Positive? Because- He's going to be really angry. He doesn't like not getting his way."

Amethyst eyes darkened at that, then Kai smiled. It wasn't a happy one. "Oh, I know he doesn't. Yes, we want you to stay. You'll be safe with us, promise. How'd you end up with him anyway? I mean, if you'd been with him forever, I think you'd be more..."

He waved a hand absently. "...More like him."

Ronan shook his head. Thank goodness he _hadn't_ been. "Only a year. Before that, I lived with mom. He left when I was really little, maybe two or three. I barely remembered him when he showed up again."

He set his chin on his knees, thinking. It'd been beyond creepy, being collected the way he had. What kind of father just showed up out of the blue after being out of his kid's life for nearly eleven years?

"Mom got really sick and was in and out of the hospital a lot. After she died, I thought I was going to end up in a foster home someplace, because there wasn't anybody else. And then _he_ showed up and...well."

Shifting uncomfortably, he chanced a glance up at the three of them. They looked surprised, and sad, and Kai...

Kai looked almost like someone had punched him in the chest.

"Sorry." Ronan murmured, looking away. A few seconds passed before an arm was suddenly thrown around him, and he realized that Kai had moved.

"What for? Sorry about your mom. I know what it's like, kind of. Not as bad as her being-"

He cut himself off. For all he knew...but he hoped not. Instead he just hugged Ronan while the younger boy closed his eyes.

"We'll look after you. He's never getting near you again."


	12. Chapter 12 - Corridor Practice

Author's note: Discussion of m/m relationship

Ages: Kai - 17, Ronan - 14

* * *

><p>"That's it. Just hold it...See, it's fine."<p>

Kai studied the portal with a critical eye. It was big enough to walk though without having to hunch over, but barely wide enough for Ronan, let alone both of them. They'd have to work on that, he decided, but maybe not today. Just getting him to _open_ a portal without flinching was a task in itself.

"Can I close it now?"

He glanced over at his brother, who was still watching the swirling Darkness warily. His hands were balled into fists at his sides, and he was paler than normal. Frankly, he looked like he expected something to lunge out of the Darkness and eat him.

"Yeah, we should take a break anyway. Want a sandwich?"

"Roast beef." The portal vanished, Ronan letting out a sigh of relief while Kai went to dig through the mini-cooler.

"We ought to see if Eli can borrow this thing more often, or just get one of our own. It's a lot more practical than Blizzard."

Ronan laughed, dropping onto the grass next to him.

"A lot less messy, too. Freezing that soda was kind of dumb."

"Quit reminding me. It's been forever since I've put a soda in a freezer, okay? I forgot."

Kai handed off the roast beef before grabbing a turkey sandwich, settling back to unwrap it. "You did pretty good today, we'll give it another shot tomorrow."

"Come on Kai, I don't think-"

"No, tomorrow. You need to learn how to _control_ this stuff, or it'll eat you alive."

Ronan had just brought his sandwich to his mouth, then cringed, putting it down in his lap. Kai shook his head. Damn.

"Sorry. Rotten choice of words. But besides that, you need an escape if something happens to me, or I'm not there."

Ronan shot him a fierce glare, grabbing his sandwich again to take a bite. He waited until he'd swallowed before speaking again.

"_Nothing's_ going to happen to you, Kai. I won't let it."

Kai smiled faintly, tearing a corner off the bread. "I know. We're just talking what-ifs. And speaking of protecting people, you still need to pick a spell."

The glare shifted from fierce to simply annoyed. "I _did_ already; Barrier, remember?"

"That's mostly defensive, Ro. I'm talking Thunder or Fire, or something. Blizzard's good, too."

The other boy fell silent, choosing to eat his lunch instead of answering. Kai watched him quietly before shrugging and digging into his own. It wasn't until they'd both finished and the wrappers were stuck back in the cooler that Ronan spoke up again.

"I don't want to be _him_, Kai. I don't want to hurt people."

Kai reached over, tousling his brother's hair. Ronan leaned into it for a moment, then pulled away.

"You're not going to be, and you won't hurt anybody. But you should know something besides Barrier."

Ronan let out the faintest hint of a whine, not looking up from the grass he'd begun picking through.

"Okay. Just...give me a little more time to settle on something. A few more days."

Well, that was probably as good as it was going to get. "Fine. A few. I'm still teaching you Cure though, that's just common sense."

Ronan lifted his head enough to peer through his bangs at his brother, then smiled. "_Someone_ needs to help poor 'Jem out, right? She's so overworked."

"She's not! That was a _fluke_, damn it, I thought I was out of range!"

"It was a _Neoshadow_ Kai, I don't think anyone's ever really out of range."

Kai huffed, flopping back onto the grass and folding his arms under his head as he stared thoughtfully up at the sky. He was definitely going to need to be more careful now...not that he hadn't been before. But...

"Kai?"

His gaze shifted to Ronan; he was still playing with the grass, and it suddenly felt to Kai like he was making a point of _not_ looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Um. Okay. You know that girl, back in the market..."

Kai grinned. Oh good, true confessions time. "Yeees?"

"She's...she's pretty, and everything, she really is. And it got me thinking, sort of, about some stuff, and I just kind of wondered..."

Maybe he could help Ronan pick out something nice for her. Naw, that was better left to 'Jem. Or Eli, even.

"...What if I like boys?"

Ronan's voice was so soft that Kai nearly missed the question. Once it clicked, he pushed himself up on his elbows to stare at his brother. Okay, hadn't been expecting _that_.

"Well, then you like boys."

Wow, that was simple. Ronan finally looked up, visibly surprised at the answer.

"That's it? You don't think I'm weird, or sick, or-"

"I think you're fourteen years old and have plenty of time to figure out if you like girls, boys, both, or none of the above."

Kai smiled reassuringly before falling back over. "But you can talk to me about it whenever you need to."

He heard Ronan sigh, and it sounded even more relieved than when he'd closed the portal.

"Thanks Kai."

"Welcome. Now..." He smirked, keeping his eyes on the clouds drifting overhead. "Think you'll still go for redheads?"

He laughed as grass suddenly rained down on him, not bothering to try and block it.

"_Thank you_ Kai!"


	13. Chapter 13 - Nightmare

Author's note: Strong language

Ages: Kai - 17, Eli - 16

This one's an AU of the AU...if that makes any sense. It was actually written just before I introduced Ronan into things, and I decided I liked it the way it was. So no mention of either him or their father in this one.

* * *

><p>"Awe, c'mon Kai. I can do it!"<p>

"No way."

"It'd be _useful_. I mean, Light can't protect me _all_ the time, especially if I end up someplace like the World That Never Was."

"And the chances of that happening are...?"

"Pretty good, with our luck! We've ended up completely misfiring before, remember?"

Kai let out a mild growl at that, glancing up through his bangs at his friend. Eli was still perched on the log on the other side of the fire, watching him hopefully.

"You'd need a better reason than that for me to risk your aunt's wrath. I'm not teaching you."

"But it doesn't hurt you!"

"That's _different_, it's..." Kai trailed off, shifting his gaze to the flames. It was different because _he_ was...and sometimes he hated thinking about it. "Try again."

Eli slumped on the log, absently chewing on his lip as he thought. Then he straightened, grinning. "What about your dad? And my Riku. They haven't fallen to Darkness. Really Kai, I've got a strong Heart. What're you so afraid of?"

What was he afraid of? Screwing up. Losing his only other friend besides 'Jem. Dragging someone down into the Darkness with him, to a place where Light was only a memory.

"Fuck."

Eli snorted laughter, then coughed. Serious. This wasn't a game, what he was asking Kai to do. It was a big deal, and he'd be in the worst trouble ever if anyone found out about it...which was reason enough to forget the thought had ever crossed his mind. Still, he was certain he could control it. Kai managed, didn't he? He'd been dealing with it for almost three years and he was _fine_.

"Kai-"

The silver-haired boy raised a hand to stall him, then sighed heavily. Really, to ask something like this...he should've expected it.

"Let me sleep on it, okay? I just need to think."

"'Kay!"

More than happy with that answer, Eli moved off the log to stretch out on his sleeping bag. He watched Kai in silence for a few minutes, until the other boy crawled into his own.

"Night, Kai."

"Night, Eli. ...You think 'Jem's okay with your mom?"

"Yeah, she's good. Mom'll take real good care of her 'til we get back...man, let's not mention we went offworld for this camping trip, huh? I'm still kinda in trouble for everything, I'm lucky she let me go."

"It's your own big mouth that did it, haven't I taught you _anything_?"

"Nothing worth remembering." Eli snarked, then laughed at the stick that whizzed by his head. "Missed!"

"Good_night_, Eli."

* * *

><p>Betrayal wasn't a foreign concept to Kai, but he'd been lucky enough to not experience it firsthand...until now.<p>

It was hitting him hard, because he was being betrayed by nearly the last person he'd thought capable of it.

Eli.

The younger boy was watching him with an uncharacteristic smirk on his face; Kai stood frozen, aware of the Heartless surrounding them both. How was this even _possible_? Surely traveling through the Corridors hadn't caused this? Eli had his compass, after all; it had always protected him from the Darkness.

"Eli...come on. We can talk about this, okay? I understand you're upset-"

Brown eyes flashed; something violent surged behind them, and a Shadow darted out, clawing Kai's arm. He hissed in pain, pulling away. Damn, how'd he miss that?

"Upset? _Upset_? I'm _beyond_ upset, Kai. This is your fault, you know? If you hadn't taken me through the Corridors...hadn't shown me that Darkness wasn't all that scary...well, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Kai frowned at that. Those things alone shouldn't have been enough to trigger this. But there was something else.

"It's not my fault she's dead, Eli. I didn't do that. That's on you."

For a second the angry expression on the brunette's face faltered. Kai caught a glimpse of fear and regret, and then it was gone.

"No. _You_. _Your_ fault. You opened me up to this, Kai. You promised it'd be okay."

"I didn't think you were capable of _this_!"

Kai's uninjured arm swept out towards the Shadows. Eli's gaze followed, then he smiled.

"My mom always said I had potential."

* * *

><p>Eli was dreaming about Larkin; nothing embarrassing for once, just a variation on that time she'd pounded Igor into the floor with his pillow, when he was woken by- well, the best he could tell, a <em>jerk<em>. Nothing physical, but it pulled at his dream, shredding it. It happened so fast he was barely aware that he was _awake_ now, and staring across the now-extinguished fire at Kai, who was sitting up with his face in his hands.

"...Kai?"

"What."

"Uh...you okay?" Rubbing his eyes, Eli blinked at him in the early morning light. Probably a stupid question, from the way his friend looked. After a moment's silence, Kai glanced over.

"No."

"It was just a nightmare, you know, and-"

"_No_."

Eli got the sudden feeling he wasn't disputing that it'd been a nightmare. He sat up, pulling a leaf out of his hair.

"'No' what?"

"'No' I'm not teaching you how to use the Darkness. Not now, not ever. I don't care how much you beg, or give me those stupid puppy eyes of yours, or what you try and bribe me with, the answer is, and will _always_ be, **no**."

Eli's mouth dropped open, then shut with a snap at the expression on Kai's face. Arguing this suddenly seemed like the worst idea ever. Instead he nodded in silence, and watched as Kai seemed to relax a little.

"Sorry I woke you up."

"Naw, it wasn't any big thing...just Larkin- I mean, when we were kids."

Eli coughed, fighting back a blush. He wasn't doing _this_ again. A snicker reached his ears, and he smiled a little himself. Well, there was that.

"Are we eating or going back to sleep?"

"_Eating_. I brought chocolate cupcakes for breakfast, remember? You really want to wait on that?"

What Eli wanted was to know exactly what Kai had dreamed, but he'd live longer if he didn't ask. Instead he dove for the backpack, rooting through it.

Maybe he could ask tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Paopu Fruit

Author's note: Mild language

Ages: Kai - 17, Eli - 16, Ronan - 14, 'Jem - 12

* * *

><p>"Man, I haven't been here in forever."<p>

"C'mon Eli, I don't think you've _ever_ been here."

"Have so! Once. ...A long time ago...I can't really remember, actually, I might've been five..."

"Dork."

Eli grinned at Kai over his shoulder, absently swinging the stick he'd found. They'd been on Destiny Islands for almost a whole day already, and Kai was happier than he'd admit that Eli had been keeping his mouth shut about the Paopu fruit since they'd arrived.

Oh sure, the other boy kept giving the tree pointed looks, and then giving the same pointed looks to Kai, but at least he wasn't _talking_ about it. Kai'd heard enough about the silly thing on the trip over to last him a while.

"Kai! 'Jem says hurry up with the fire, she's almost got dinner ready!"

He glanced in the direction of the yell to see Ronan waving at him and smiling. It was nice, seeing his brother starting to open up more around them. He was still quiet, sure, but at least he didn't flinch as often...and he had less of a tendency to open random portals when someone tossed food at him.

"Yeah, no problem! Come on Eli, put the stick back so I can get the fire going."

"Ah, Kai, it's my _sword_-"

"It's a _stick_. We'll find better ones later, I want to eat."

Granted, he wanted to eat something that wasn't fish, but 'Jem had been so happy to see such a clear ocean he hadn't been able to talk her out of it.

Grumbling under his breath, Eli tossed the stick away, following Kai back to the campsite. The wood had been collected earlier, and Ronan had it set up properly, so it was up to Kai to light it.

Which he did, with maybe a stronger burst of Fire than he needed. The three boys jumped back in surprise, then snickers broke out. 'Jem glanced up from her spot a few feet away, where she was finishing off turning the fish she'd caught into shish-kabobs.

"Really, you guys."

"Hey, you wanted a fire." Kai laughed, sitting back down and waiting for 'Jem to cook the food. He'd offer, but as of the _last_ time he'd tried (and managed to incinerate the whole meal), he'd been banned. Ronan didn't know the first thing about cooking outdoors unless it was a hotdog on a grill, and Eli?

Well.

Eli's idea of cooking dinner was to nuke it, and since they didn't exactly have access to a microwave most of the time...

"Just a small one, it's only fish." 'Jem settled in to cook, and Kai flopped onto his back on the sand, staring up at the darkening sky. It wasn't _his_ Destiny Islands, but it was still a good, calm place to be. It felt safe here. He could tell Ronan felt the same when the younger boy let out a soft yawn.

"Tired?"

"Not much, just relaxed, I guess. Hey Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"That fruit- the Paopu? Does that really work?"

Oh no.

"I dunno, I guess. I mean, legends gotta come from _somewhere_, right?"

Kai snorted. No, no, and _no_.

"Legends come from the brains of sappy girls overly interested in romance- Ow!"

He jerked his leg away from 'Jem, trying to avoid getting poked again. That _hurt_.

"Sorry, sorry. But even if it's real, I'm not sharing one with you Eli, so give it up already."

"Awe, but Kai-"

"'But' nothing, you weirdo!"

"I thought you loved me!"

"Not _that_ much."

"Geeze, thanks. Guess it'll just go to waste, then."

Wait, what? The way Eli said that, Kai pictured him with his hands on it already. But-

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, he looked over to see Eli waving a large Paopu fruit in the air. When did he get _that_? As if he'd heard the thought, Ronan answered it, grinning at the look on Kai's face.

"I picked it for him while you guys were busy exploring."

"Ah, traitor."

"Always happy to help!"

'Jem shook her head with a smile, checking on the fish again before reaching over to take the fruit from Eli.

"I don't think it'd hurt, Kai. It's just a legend."

"Who says I want to be stuck with the world's dorkiest Epic Mage for _eternity_?"

"Hey!"

Ronan gestured for 'Jem to toss him the fruit; she did so, and he caught it neatly, turning it over in his hands.

"...If you won't share with Eli, will you share with me? I mean, I'm your brother, and everything."

Kai cast him an exasperated look. "_Since_ I'm your brother, I'm going to be in your damn destiny whether you want me there or not, so no."

"Kai..." Ronan put on his best sad face without overdoing it. Kai nearly twitched. Why the hell-

"Oh all _right_, if it'll get you guys to stop already. It's a _legend_. I think we're pretty well stuck with each other as it is. Give me that."

The younger boy happily turned over the fruit, and after Kai was done making faces at it, he took a bite...Then made another face.

"Tastes like mango. Kinda." He quickly tossed it back to Ronan, who after taking his own bite threw it to 'Jem. Laughing, she barely managed to catch it before it hit the sand.

"Should I? Does it work like this, with four people? ...And I think the fish is burning."

Eli laughed, leaning around her to check on the fish. Whoops, kind of charring there for sure. He carefully picked the pieces out, laying them out on a rock they'd found for the purpose.

"I could go get another one and we could just do it in twos."

"Like hell!" Kai tossed a handful of sand at him. "Do it with Larkin if you're going to do it with anyone, she's mine!"

'Jem blushed and turned her attention back to the Paopu, while Kai scowled, smacking himself in the face. "Not like that!"

Snickering, Eli flopped onto his stomach. "Okay, so you and Ronan already did it, and you don't want me sharing a separate one with 'Jem, so I guess that means I'll have to eat _this_ one, which means _you and I_ shared, so our destinies will be forever intertwined! ...That _is_ kind of romantic, I think you're right about sappy girls coming up with it- _OW_, 'Jem!"

The blonde was glaring at him while she chewed, holding the fruit out. Kai rolled his eyes. Well great.

"Aw, just take a bite and shut up already, Epic Mage."

Absolutely beaming at having won, Eli took the fruit and bit off a corner, flopping down again.

"It's not bad...doesn't taste like mango to me."

"I can't believe you. Now I'll _never_ be rid of you."

"Awe, like you'd be able to manage."

"...Eat your fish before I drop you in the ocean, Eli."


	15. Chapter 15 - Wasn't expecting that

Author's note: m/m relationship

Ages: Ronan - almost 15, Soren - 17

* * *

><p>Wandering the market by himself wasn't exactly on Ronan's list of favorite things, but after the morning he'd had practicing Barrier with Kai, he could do with some time to himself...even if it wasn't exactly quiet. He'd checked out a few stalls, toying with the idea of spending some of the munny Eli's mom had given him as an early birthday present; in the end he'd decided against it. There really wasn't anything here he <em>wanted<em>...at least he hadn't found it yet.

Sinking onto a bench, Ronan sighed, wondering if he should just head back. He could always hang out in the garden, or lock himself in his room- He frowned at that thought. _His_ room. It wasn't _really_ his room, was it? Mabry and the others were just being kind, letting them stay a while. All right, so 'a while' had been nearly six months, but still, it wasn't permanent. Sooner or later, they'd have to move on. Maybe to another house here in Radiant Garden, maybe another world entirely. Maybe even back home, on the other side of the barrier. The thought sent a sudden chill through him. They didn't know where Sedge was, surely Kai wouldn't put him at risk-

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

Startled by the voice, Ronan's head jerked up. There was a boy, maybe a couple years older, standing next to the bench watching him. His dark brown, nearly black hair was in his face, mostly hiding his eyes. He was a little taller than Kai, dressed in ripped jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt. Ronan realized he was staring blankly and shook his head, scooting over to make room.

"No, it's fine."

"Thanks."

The boy dropped onto the bench with a heavy thud before glancing over at him. "People watching?"

"Ah, not really. Just...I don't know. Thinking about what to do next, I guess."

"I'd vote tossing a little magic around to liven things up, but I haven't learned any yet. Just as well, I don't think people'd appreciate sudden lightning strikes."

Ronan couldn't help the snicker that escaped him at the image. Great, Kai's sense of humor was finally rubbing off on him.

"They'd probably be a _little_ upset, yeah...um. I'm Ronan. Ronan Kelley."

The teenager grinned broadly, leaning back on his hands and stretching his legs out.

"Soren Maxwell. So're you from here, or are you one of the transplants?"

Well, that was a safe enough question to answer. So far, aside from the Refs, their little group had done remarkably well at keeping the 'parallel multiverse' thing to themselves.

"Transplant. We're visiting friends sort of long term, we've been here almost six months."

"Longer than me, I've only been here since the beginning of summer. My uncle teaches at the university, I'm staying with him."

Ronan didn't really want to ask where Soren was from because it opened him to the same question in turn (Not that he couldn't lie, but he never felt right about it), but it'd seem weird not to.

"Where was home before this?"

"Earth." Soren sat up suddenly, turning to face Ronan. "So do you know any magic?"

The sudden change of subject surprised him enough that he forgot to be relieved he didn't have to answer about his. Instead he dimly realized he was staring at Soren's eyes. They were a pretty shade of blue-grey, he decided.

"Uh, Earth to Ronan. You still there?"

Soren was waving a hand in front of his face. Ronan jerked away, fighting back a blush.

"Sorry, I kind of...got distracted."

A smirk crossed Soren's face, and Ronan immediately decided looking _anywhere_ but at the other boy while he answered was the best idea ever.

"Yeah, I know a few spells. My brother taught me Cura and Blizzard, and he's teaching me another."

Ray was also teaching him Light, but he didn't want to bring _that_ up. Too easy to slip and mention the Darkness, and he didn't want to scare Soren off.

"Lucky. I ought to try learning healing stuff, it sounds useful."

"It really is. Especially with our group, my brother and his friend get in trouble a lot. There was this one time some Heartless-"

Breaking off abruptly, Ronan pushed himself to his feet. Nope, talking too much. Time to go.

Soren was looking up at him in confusion. "What's wrong? Those things aren't any big secret."

"It's not that, it's just that I need to get home. Kai'll be worried, I don't usually stay out on my own too long."

"...If that's all..."

He could tell from the expression on Soren's face that he wasn't convinced. Why did he have to open his mouth and ruin things? Better to put an end to this and get back.

"It was nice meeting you, Soren. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

Probably not, but that was for the best, right? In the end, it was all for the best.

"Mind if I walk you back? I mean, it'd give your brother less of a reason to worry. Not that he'd know about it right _now_."

He was already rising from the bench without waiting for an answer. Ronan shook his head, wondering what was going on here.

"Um. If you want. It's outside of town though. Rainbow's End."

Soren shoved his hands in his pockets, smiling. "I've heard of that place. Almost like a small castle, isn't it?"

"Pretty much."

Ronan gave him a sideways look and began to walk. Soren kept up with him easily, filling the silence with talk about his family. His parents had never really gotten along, he said, and by the time he'd turned thirteen they'd had it with each other. By the time he'd turned sixteen, they'd both had it with _him_, too.

"But that didn't bother me much," He explained to a shocked Ronan. "My uncle doesn't mind my shit, so that's something. I figured I was better off having an adventure on some other world than listening to my parents argue over who had to put up with me."

"Still...that's awful. It makes me really grateful for my mom."

Soren's head tilted slightly as he watched him. "What about your dad?"

"I try not to even _think_ about him if I can help it."

Ronan was saved from further explanation as they approached the house and the front door was flung open. Lanie stood there, expression somewhere between relieved and exasperated.

"_There_ you are! Kai's about ready to send out a search party. I _told_ him you were okay, it's not like you went monster hunting in the Maw."

Her brown eyes flicked over Soren and she smiled knowingly. "Make a new friend, Ronan~?"

"Lanie!"

To his credit, while embarrassed (and blushing again, he was sure), at least his voice didn't come out in a squeak. Eli's sister laughed, gave the pair a quick wave, then ducked back into the house, leaving the door wide open. She was probably standing just out of sight, watching them. The thought of an audience made Ronan uncomfortable, and he shifted uneasily, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. Okay.

What now?

"Thanks for walking me back."

Well, politeness was always an option.

Soren nodded, raising a hand to push his hair out of his eyes. "No problem. Hey, you want to get ice cream or something tomorrow? If you're not doing anything else, I mean."

"Ice- what?"

The sudden crazy thought that the boy he'd known for less than two hours was asking him on a _date_ flashed across his mind. What a dumb idea, of course he wasn't-

"I'm asking you out for ice cream." Soren repeated, then paused. "Yes, like _that_."

For the third time that day, Ronan found himself just _staring_ at the other boy. Soren was beginning to smirk again.

As his brother would say, oh _Light_.

"...Okay. Ice cream. I've got magic lessons in the morning, but I can meet you around noon?"

What was he doing, oh god.

"Noon. Same bench?"

"Yeah."

He needed to go. He needed to go inside before he either died where he stood or melted into a puddle. That smirk was doing funny things to his knees.

"See you tomorrow, then!"

A quick wave and Soren was walking away, leaving Ronan to gape after him, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.


	16. Chapter 16 - Whoops (Except not really)

Author's note: Strong language, m/m relationship

Ages: Soren - 17, Ronan - 15, Kai - 18, Eli - 16, 'Jem - 13

* * *

><p>They'd been dating almost a month now, and most of the outings consisted of eating ice cream or hanging out under Eli's tree, with Ronan showing off his magic. Not because he was particularly inclined to, but because Soren wanted to see it.<p>

So today they were beneath the leafy branches, Soren leaning in close as he watched him. It was taking more concentration than usual, but then Ronan was doing delicate work. When at last he unfolded his fingers, a nearly perfect snowflake lay in his palm.

"There."

"_That_ is the coolest thing I've ever seen. No pun intended."

Ronan blushed, watching the snowflake melt from the heat of his hand. He could freeze it longer without a problem, but-

"Kai says I've got a natural talent for Blizzard, better than his. Most of his is just raw power, but I have an easier time making intricate things."

He wasn't all that sure why; Kai had at least inherited the talent from his mom. Ronan's mother had been incapable of magic as far as he knew, and his father...well, he didn't even _know_ Blizzard.

"Everybody's different. If I ever bother to learn anything, the best I'll manage will be causing sparks." Soren smirked, leaning in a bit closer. "But I do that already, huh?"

"S-soren!"

Ronan reached out with his damp hand, pushing against his boyfriend's forehead. Soren laughed, fending him off.

"Remind me to make jokes like that around Kai sometime just for laughs, okay?"

"I will not." What a disaster that'd be. Kai was protective enough already, and Soren _still_ wasn't sitting well with him.

"...Hey, Soren?"

"Huh?"

"I just realized, maybe we ought to find our own tree to hang around under. I mean, it's not fair to Eli, it was _his_ first. He can't even go climbing with us here most of the time."

Soren settled back on his hands, seemingly giving the matter some thought, then straightened enough to point to the trees in the distance.

"We might find something worth building a fort in over there."

Ronan smiled, getting to his feet. "If we do, don't mention it to Kai. He loves tree houses, he'd be over there all the time."

"He can find his own damn tree." Soren grumbled as he got up, then latched onto Ronan's hand, tugging him along. It took less time than expected to reach the trees, and then they were picking their way through them, looking for anything strong enough to hold a small structure...or even just good for climbing. A weird sense of humor wasn't the only thing Ronan was picking up, spending most of his time around his brother and Eli.

Suddenly he spotted a massive tree in the distance, with enough of it's roots exposed that it seemed to make a little cave. He gave Soren a hard tug, pointing with his free hand.

"What about that one? It looks pretty neat."

"It looks like it might fall over." Was the other's response as they got closer. Ronan let go of his hand and hurried to the tree, dropping down onto his knees to crawl inside.

"Hey! It's huge in here!"

Crouching by the opening, the older boy peered into the dimness. "How can you tell?" He tilted his head back, staring up at the tree. "I hope this thing's solid."

A hand appeared out of the opening, grabbing at his wrist.

"Come check it out!"

Snickering, Soren let himself be pulled in, peering around in the dim light. Ronan was sitting partially in shadow, but his wide grin was still visible.

"Isn't this _great_?"

"It's full of _bugs_." Soren sounded wary, and reached up to swat at an imagined insect. Laughing, Ronan stretched out on his back.

"Yeah, Eli'd love it. Remind me not to say anything."

"No worries." Apparently deciding a little dirt wouldn't kill him, he flopped onto his stomach next to Ronan.

"So I'm taking it this is the one then?"

"Mhm. It's perfect...We'll need to bring some flashlights next time, though."

"All the better to see the giant spiders with." Soren snarked, moving onto his side and propping his head up with his hand. Ronan rolled his eyes.

"They're just bugs."

"They're _creepy_. Maybe instead of Thunder, I ought to learn Fire so I can torch them."

Ronan reached up, pushing a strand of hair out of Soren's eyes.

"You should learn _something_, just in case Sedge finds me."

"What, here? I doubt he'll be looking under trees for you."

"I'm serious. He hasn't figured out how to cross over yet, or at least he hasn't been _here_ yet. But what he told Kai, about not keeping me? He _meant_ it. He's going to find me and take me back, and if...If you're going to try and stop him, you should learn a spell."

Soren leaned over, kissed Ronan gently, then moved away, his expression solemn.

"I don't need magic to protect you."

Ronan colored faintly at the kiss; it wasn't his first, but still. Deciding not to argue for the moment, he rolled over, tucking himself against Soren and closing his eyes. He smiled faintly as a hand began to move through his hair. There was silence for several moments before Soren spoke.

"Let's bring a blanket or something next time too. I'm not going to be happy if I wake up with something crawling down my shirt."

"Baby."

* * *

><p>At first Soren wasn't sure what had woken him; maybe the lack of birds chirping, or the change in temperature, but it took only seconds for him to realize that the faint light barely making it's way into their little cave wasn't sunlight, but moonlight...<p>

And Ronan was scrambling out from under the tree like hell was after him.

Shit. What time was it?

"Ronan, wait!"

He crawled out just in time to see him disappear through the trees back toward Rainbow's End. By the time he caught up, Ronan was halfway across the field, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to get to the house.

"Hey! Wait a-"

They could see movement on the porch now, a figure lit by the light spilling out of the front door. Soren expected to see short silver hair, but it was long and blonde instead. 'Jem came hurrying down the steps, throwing her arms around Ronan as they finally reached her.

"You're okay! We were so scared, we thought something terrible happened!"

'Jem clung to him a moment longer before stepping back and punching him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Don't do that anymore!"

Soren would've laughed, but the fact that Kai hadn't materialized at 'Jem's yell worried him.

"Where's Kai?"

'Jem wrapped her arms around herself for a second, then latched onto Ronan again, as if to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere else before Kai returned. She answered the question quietly, looking off toward the town.

"With the others, checking as much of Radiant Garden as they can. We thought Sedge had-"

She broke off, fixing Soren with a glare he'd only heard about until now.

"You're going to be in so much trouble when Kai gets back."

"Hey, how is this _my_ fault?"

Ronan pulled away from 'Jem suddenly, looking over her shoulder.

"He's home."

Seconds later, a portal warped open and Kai strode out, expression somewhere between relieved and upset as his gaze landed on his brother. Ronan seemed tensed for a lecture, or worse, but squeaked in surprise as he was hugged tightly.

"Where _were_ you? You've been gone for hours, it's after one!"

"Uh...we fell asleep."

Kai let go, stepping back to stare at his brother incredulously. "Asleep for- What the hell were you _doing_?"

Before Ronan could speak up, Soren was answering for him. He wasn't sure _why_ he said it. Maybe he was annoyed that 'Jem was blaming him. Maybe he just wanted to piss off Kai.

"I fucked him into exhaustion, what else were you expecting?"

Three things happened at once, or very nearly; 'Jem gasped, Ronan made an odd choking noise, and there was a Keyblade in his face, with an extremely pissed off older brother on the other end of it. Kai had pulled the shiny crystal one on him. The _sharp_, shiny crystal one. Heh, he'd been wondering what this thing looked like up close. He lifted his gaze from the weapon back to Kai; amethyst eyes were narrowed, the blade held steady.

"If you _ever_ touch him-"

"What, you'll kick my ass? He's going to grow up sometime Kai, you can't hide him away forever. By the way, if you think I'm scared of you and your dumbass key, think again. You're not quite the badass you think you are."

Maybe that last had gone a bit too far. Something passed behind the other teenager's eyes that he couldn't quite read, and for a moment Soren expected a portal of Darkness to warp open and swallow him. He thought 'Jem felt it too, because she threw herself on Kai, knocking him off balance. Not a lot; even at thirteen she was still too light for that, but it was enough to surprise him. The Keyblade vanished, and Soren let out an inward sigh of relief. He still wasn't scared, but Ronan had seen enough.

Speaking of...

"Why did you _say_ that?"

He turned to face him and was shocked by the amount of hurt he saw in Ronan's eyes. He'd expected embarrassment, sure, but this-

"Ronan..."

But the boy had already shifted his attention to his brother, ignoring him.

"Kai, I'm-"

Whatever he'd been about to say was cut off as Eli suddenly emerged from the house, calling out as he bounded down the steps.

"Ronan! Where've you-"

Soren watched as Eli came to a sudden halt, understanding washing over his face even though he'd barely looked at any of them. That 'vibe' thing he'd inherited from his mom, Soren guessed. Eli heaved a sigh, shooting Kai a _look_. He seemed ready to launch into a lecture, but instead:

"They should be meeting in the market about now, right? Maybe you oughta let them know he's back."

Kai nodded wordlessly, tousling 'Jem's hair. She moved away as he opened a portal, disappearing into it. The air lightened considerably at his exit, but not enough for Soren. He glanced back at Ronan, who was already heading into the house, 'Jem trailing after.

Shit. No point to sticking around, then.

"Soren."

He paused, head down, waiting for Eli to tell him to get lost. Instead a small ice sphere bounced off his arm. The hell?

"What, you're going to stone me and save Kai the trouble?"

"Don't be stupid. I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention. Come by in the morning to see Ronan, okay?"

The brunette looked just as serious as he had a minute ago, but there was a lightness to his voice that hadn't been there before.

"You've got some apologies to make, right? Bring flowers."

Soren's jaw dropped. What-

"But Kai-"

"Ah, that's something else. We'll fix it. But worry about Ronan first, or next time I'll bounce a bigger sphere off your _head_."

Eli gave him a cheerful grin before hurrying back to the house. Soren watched the door close, staring.

Flowers.

It was going to take more than flowers to make up for this fiasco. Sighing, he shoved his hands into his pockets and headed for home.


	17. Chapter 17 - Apologies

Author's note: Sap

Ages: Soren - 17, Ronan - 15, Kai - 18, Eli - 16, 'Jem - 13

* * *

><p>Soren hadn't slept much after he'd gotten back to his uncle's house; he'd kept thinking about how hurt Ronan had been, and it was driving him crazy. What he'd said to Kai hadn't been <em>that<em> bad, right?

...Yeah, it had.

So as soon as the shops were open he was out the door, intent on finding something special to go with the flowers he'd be bringing. He'd finally settled on a round, silver-backed pendant with a spark of fire encased in glass. It cost him a ton, but he hoped Ronan would get the meaning.

He was knocking on the front door of Rainbow's End by ten-thirty, hoping Kai didn't answer. Instead he was greeted by 'Jem, looking a little like she hadn't slept very well either. He wasn't sure if this was any better.

"...Hey."

"Hi." She gave him the once over, a little smile appearing as she noticed his deathgrip on the bunch of little blue flowers he'd picked.

"You're not going to hit me for earlier, are you?"

The smile faded as 'Jem shook her head. "I kind of want to for what you said to Kai, but...I guess you're beating yourself up enough." She took a step back, opening the door wider. "Ronan's in the kitchen, Kai's making breakfast."

Crap. This wasn't going to end well.

"Can you just go get him, maybe? Tell him there's something you want to show him, I don't know."

The blonde shook her head, reaching out to pull Soren in by his sleeve. "You weren't scared of Kai last night, it's too late now."

"I'm not _scared_." He grumbled, letting her tug him into the house. "I just don't feel like taking a one way trip via Corridor."

"I already talked to him about that." 'Jem sighed, and Soren figured that was probably why she seemed as if she'd been up too long.

"Let me guess, he was being a stubborn little sh-" He caught himself and cleared his throat. "Uh, so kitchen. Right. Thanks 'Jem."

She gave him a pat on the arm, closing the door as he headed off to what was almost certain doom. Or the end of a perfectly good relationship.

Yep, doom.

When he walked into the kitchen, Kai was yanking waffles out of the toaster and dumping them on a plate. Well, that explained why 'Jem hadn't seemed concerned that Kai was making breakfast. Hard to mess up something like _that_ when there was no skill involved. Ronan was seated at the table, absently tapping on the side of his orange juice glass with his finger. Soren coughed, and both boys glanced at him - Ronan for all of three seconds before he turned away, and Kai for a lot longer than that, hand poised to reach for the syrup. He obviously wasn't happy to see him either.

"Who let _you_ in?"

"'Jem."

Kai heaved a sigh, grabbing the syrup. "Of course. I told her not to answer if it was you, but no, when does she listen to me?"

Soren suspected she did when it concerned shit that actually mattered, but he kept his mouth shut. His gaze drifted over to Ronan, who was still sitting quietly, tapping on the glass again. Soren loosened his grip on the flowers a little; his fingers felt like they were going numb.

"Ronan, can we talk?"

"No."

"I wanted to apologize."

"Kai's right there."

Great, he was going to be difficult. He supposed he deserved it.

"Yeah, but I don't think he's in the mood for it."

"Damn straight I'm not." There was a clatter as Kai dug around for silverware. "I'm going to take this up to Eli, hope you'll be gone when I come back."

Soren stuck his tongue out at Kai as he left, then remembered he was trying to be slightly more mature than earlier that morning. Thankfully Ronan still had his back to him and hadn't noticed.

"Look, Ronan-"

"That was really mean, you know."

He winced, moving to stand next to him. Ronan's rhythmic tapping on the glass paused for a second before resuming.

"I know. I shouldn't have taunted him like that, and I didn't mean the last of it."

He _had_ meant the part about not being scared. Probably a stupid move, but there it was. Ronan glanced up at him, then quickly away, his cheeks reddening.

"I might not have minded the first part so much..."

He trailed off as Soren stood there blinking in confusion for a moment. Boy, could _that_ ever be taken the wrong way. Instead of teasing him with it like he usually would, he held out the already wilting flowers. They were little star-shaped things with yellow centers; Nothing fancy, but it was the thought that counted, right?

Besides, that pendant had broken him. Magic was expensive as hell.

"I'm sorry."

Ronan looked back over, biting his lip before taking the flowers. "Thanks."

Okay, that wasn't the reaction he wanted. He drifted over to a cupboard to get a glass, filling it with water before bringing it back. Ronan took it wordlessly, settling the flowers.

"Was there something else?"

Just the _tone_ he used stung; like he didn't care whether Soren had anything else to say or not. Damn, he'd really screwed up, hadn't he? His hand went to his pocket, and he pulled out the pendant, laying it gently on the table in front of Ronan. The silver chain made a soft clinking sound as it spilled onto the wood.

"Just that. All it takes is a spark, right?"

Ronan had gone very still, staring at the tiny flame trapped behind the glass. Soren shifted uncomfortably, watching him. He was a little surprised that Kai hadn't returned yet; how long did it take to deliver a plate of waffles to the second floor, anyway?

"I'll apologize to Kai in a couple days, when he's not so pissed."

Well, _hopefully_ not so pissed. Soren headed for the door, then stopped as he heard Ronan's chair scrape across the floor. He'd barely turned to face him before he was tackled so hard he stumbled and lost his footing. He and Ronan went crashing down, the other boy looking as surprised as he felt.

"The _hell_, Ronan."

"Umm. I didn't think you'd go over so easy. Oops?"

Soren couldn't help it; he started laughing, which was abruptly cut off as Ronan threw his arms around his neck and kissed him.

Well, he guessed he was forgiven, then.


	18. Chapter 18 - Sedge Crosses Over

Author's note: Warning - Strong language

Ages: Soren - 17, Ronan - 15, 'Jem - 13, Eli - 16, Kai - 18, Sedge - ?

* * *

><p>"That was <em>freezing<em>."

Soren rubbed at his arms through his jacket, trying not to shiver. He might as well have not even been wearing it for all the good it seemed to do. Ronan, on the other hand, didn't seem all that bothered by the cold; he was apparently more concerned that nothing strange was going on with his boyfriend.

"You're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just cold." Soren reached under his shirt and pulled out Kai's pendant, peering at it. "How the hell did you get this off him without him noticing?"

Ronan looked away, focusing on a tree in the distance. "He was in the shower, I took it off the counter."

Soren's mouth almost dropped open. Ronan actually stealing something was a tad disturbing, even if it _was_ for a good cause and he meant to give it back.

"That's kind of creepy, you know. Don't make a habit of it."

Hazel eyes briefly focused on him before Ronan turned away completely.

"I won't. I just wanted...never mind."

"You've got your dagger, don't you? You couldn't have forgotten it while remembering to take this."

Soren wrapped his arms around the other boy, slouching enough to rest his chin on his shoulder. Ronan shrugged.

"Of course not. But...his _mom_ gave it to him, and wearing the dagger all the time is...I don't-"

'I'm enough like _him_ as it is' went unspoken. Another shrug, and Ronan continued.

"It's protected Kai and everyone he loves all this time. I just wanted- Maybe I miss my mom, okay?"

Sighing, Soren hugged him tighter. "Wish I could say something helpful."

"It's okay. At least you listen." Squirming free, Ronan faced him, a slight smile on his face. He was trying to pretend again, Soren knew, but there wasn't much point getting into an argument over it here, on-

Wait.

"Where were we headed again?"

"Ah-"

Ronan looked around, the smile fading, replaced by confusion. "...Agrabah, but this obviously isn't it."

Soren managed to suppress his laugh, shaking his head.

"We're going to be able to get home at least, right?"

Ronan glared at him, and it was _almost_ frightening. "_Yes_. I can find Eli, Kai, or 'Jem, and follow their Light home. I could follow Kai's _Darkness_ home, if I wanted."

Soren made a face at that idea. Ronan needed to worry less about him and more about himself.

"Let's just stick to the Light, okay? We don't need to be tipping your balance any more than it is, right?"

"You worry too much."

"Yeah, and Kai said the same thing to 'Jem, look what happened there."

Ronan didn't respond to that, instead lowering his head to stare at his shoes. Soren reached out and pulled him close, hugging him again.

"Sorry. I didn't mean- I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Forget it."

Ronan returned the hug, then gave their surroundings a second look.

"Do you want to explore, or head home?"

"What, are you kidding? Let's check the place out, maybe we can find some interesting stuff to take back. Make a little munny."

Ronan snickered as he began to walk away. "Still broke?"

"Hey, I spent every last cent I had on that symbol of devotion you're wearing around your neck, you know."

Even though he couldn't see it, he knew Ronan was smiling. Grinning himself, he moved to catch up, shoving his hands in his pockets. Blue skies, trees, dirt and sporadic fields. There really wasn't much around here.

"None of this seems familiar?"

The confused expression slipped over Ronan's face again, and he came to a stop.

"...I'd almost say Hollow Bastion, but it doesn't feel right for that. I don't think I took us past the barrier. But there's something else I-"

Soren watched the color drain from Ronan's face, and before he could ask what was wrong, he was being shoved toward a stand of trees off the road.

"Go hide, hurry, _go_-"

"Ronan, what..."

He trailed off as the familiar cold of the Corridors began to seep into his jacket, and a portal warped open in front of them, close enough to touch. Not waiting to see who stepped out of it - he _knew_, the same way Ronan did - Soren grabbed him by the wrist and took off running. They hadn't gotten far before another portal appeared in front of them, Sedge emerging with a smirk-

-that was wiped off his face as Barrier flared to life, separating him from the boys. Soren came to a dead stop as Ronan dug in his heels, staring at his father with wide eyes. Letting go of his wrist, Soren stared too. While Ronan and his father shared the same black hair, that seemed to be all. The eyes were different; he saw where Kai had gotten his now, and while Ronan might have Sedge's height someday, now it was lacking. But he knew it wasn't how similar they were on the outside that scared Ronan.

Sedge was eyeing them through the sky blue shield, clearly irritated. He flicked a small pebble of Darkness off the spell, and Ronan flinched at the impact.

"Interesting trick you've picked up. Nice to see you haven't been letting your potential go to waste in my absence."

Ronan didn't answer, and Soren turned back to look at him; his hands were balled into fists with the effort of keeping the spell active. He wasn't sure whether touching him would help or hurt, but decided to take the chance. As soon as he tried, Ronan's head jerked slightly.

"No."

"Ronan."

"_Run_."

"But-"

The barrier rippled, almost like it might shatter, then smoothed again. Soren frowned at it before reaching out for Ronan's hand. His fingers closed over the other boy's fist, and the barrier warped again.

"Soren, _please_."

Sedge had been watching intently; then he laughed. The sound put all of Soren's nerves on edge. They had to get _away_ from this guy.

"Yes, run while you can. He's trying to save your life, you should be grateful and take it."

"Screw you, I'm not leaving him." He tugged Ronan's fist sharply. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here. Open a portal."

"Can't."

He could tell most of Ronan's focus was on the man in front of them, and he realized suddenly that 'can't' most likely meant 'not while the barrier's up'. Why couldn't Ronan have just brought the damn dagger?

"Drop it and let's _go_. You're quick, we can-"

"Oh yes," Sedge drawled, eyes on his youngest. "Drop the barrier, Ronan. Nothing to stop me from killing your little 'friend' then." A faint smile touched his lips. "But I'll make you a deal. Come back with me and I won't harm a hair on his head."

"...Promise?"

Soren's mouth fell open in shock. What the hell was he hearing?

"You have my word, for what it's worth."

"Ronan, come on. Remember everything you told me about him? He's not-"

His desperate babbling ceased as if a switch had been flipped. Ronan was looking at him, nearly on the verge of tears.

"I'm what he wants. You'll all be safer without me around. Tell Kai it's not his fault." He laughed suddenly, but it seemed more a choked back sob. "Not yours either."

"...Ronan..."

He wasn't really going to do this, was he? Just give up like this?

If it meant protecting the ones he loved, of course he would.

Ronan darted close suddenly, as if to kiss his cheek, instead whispering 'I love you' before pulling away. As he did, the spell faded into nothingness. Soren could only stare in disbelief as Ronan began to walk toward his father. The man was outright smirking now, one hand extended.

"Oh _fuck_ this."

Soren barely realized he'd spoken aloud or that he'd grabbed a rock off the ground. He hauled back and threw it as hard as he could, hoping it'd knock that smug expression right off Sedge's face. It certainly did _that_; the smugness was replaced by shock as the man staggered back, then fury as he raised a hand to his head and came away with blood.

Now or never, Soren thought. He reached out and latched onto Ronan, who was almost as shocked as his father.

"Open a portal!"

It took a few seconds longer than Soren liked, but then the Darkness was between them and Sedge. Soren _pushed_ Ronan as hard as he could, and they stumbled in, the portal swirling shut behind them.

* * *

><p>"Kai's going to have <em>fits<em> over this. Not just Sedge, but what the hell did you think giving yourself over was going to accomplish? You think you're _all_ he wants? Didn't Eli say he wanted your brother too? And being on this side of things opens up a whole new playground for him- Are you even _listening_ to me?"

Ronan sighed, leaning heavily on Soren as they made their way back to Rainbow's End. It'd taken longer than usual to find their way home to Radiant Garden, he was tired...and Soren hadn't stopped lecturing him since they'd emerged from the Corridors.

"Yeah...but Soren-"

"'But' nothing! If Kai wants to tether you to one of us after this, I'm not going to argue with him!"

A tiny smile appeared on Ronan's face at that. He was picturing his brother and boyfriend playing tug of war with him as the rope. Pretty close to how things stood now, actually.

"Won't do it again."

"Damn straight you won't."

Underneath the anger, Ronan could hear the fear in Soren's voice. He'd terrified him, and he hadn't meant to. He'd only wanted to protect his family.

"Sorry."

"...Yeah...well. You'll be sorrier when your aunt Ray finds out about this, I bet."

Ronan cringed a little at that. He'd probably end up tethered to _her_.

"Ah, finally." Soren breathed as the house came into view. "Took long enough."

"Tried to get closer, town was the best I could do."

Soren stopped, planting a kiss on Ronan's forehead. "I know, and it's impressive as hell considering. Let's just get inside so you can rest."

* * *

><p>'Rest' wasn't exactly something that had happened right away. 'Jem was the first to realize they were back, and after she'd fussed over him, she'd gone running for Kai. Once his brother had appeared, interrogation had been a Thing, and <em>another<em> lecture had ensued. Thankfully Kai's worry over the fact Ronan was almost falling over had cut it short. They'd gotten him upstairs and tucked into bed, and now the older boys were out in the hall while 'Jem tended to him. Ronan made a face as she uncorked a potion, holding it out.

"Don't want it, I'm fine. The Ether was enough."

"You need it, so drink it."

"I don't! Besides, it tastes like spearmint. I hate spearmint."

Folding his arms, Ronan sulked into the blankets, his expression a mix of a pout and a grimace. 'Jem lifted the bottle to eye level and stared at it.

"They usually taste like something you like. Did you like spearmint once?"

Ronan didn't answer, instead focusing on what little he could see of the two in the hall.

"Wish I could hear what they're saying."

'Jem corked the potion and set it aside. "You know it's about you. Probably dividing up babysitting duty." She smiled angelically at the look of near-horror on her friend's face, then patted his head. "I should ask Mabry to look in on you if you're not going to drink this. Just in case."

Hazel eyes widened before Ronan scrambled for the bottle, tugging the cork free and downing it in almost one gulp. 'Jem giggled, taking the bottle away.

"Thank you!"

"I don't need another lecture," Ronan muttered, settling under his covers. 'Jem leaned over and kissed his hair.

"You'll get more anyway. Sleep tight Ronan."

Making a soft noise of exasperation, he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"A rock."<p>

"Yep."

"Off his _head_."

"Yeah. Made the bastard bleed, too."

Kai was staring at Soren doubtfully. He'd _really_- but from the way the other boy was smirking, he didn't need to ask again. Heh. This was something else.

"You get points for that. Lucky he didn't kill you."

"...I know it."

They both glanced back into Ronan's room, watching him talk to 'Jem. Kai frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"He's right, you ought to pick up something. I know your opinion on it, so don't start. But rocks won't work next time."

Soren snorted, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Too bad, you get to hear it again. _I don't need magic to protect him_. I did okay without it."

"This time. Next time-"

Now that their father had found his way across the barrier, it wouldn't take him long to track them down. Kai shifted uncomfortably, balling his hands in his pockets. His first instinct was to gather up his little group (Soren too, if he wanted to come; he doubted his brother would leave him behind) and run. Where to, he had no idea. They didn't even know where Sedge was. And what good would it do anyway?

"...Kai?"

"Huh?" He looked over, then shook his head. "Listen, just find someone to teach you something. I don't give a damn what. Go learn Gravity."

Soren rolled his eyes, then perked up. "I have an idea!"

...No. No, no, _no_.

"Why don't you teach me Fire?"

Kai pulled a hand free to smack his forehead. "Why don't you stop trying to drive me insane? There're plenty of mages around here that'd be willing to teach you, and two of them live in this house!"

Soren was smirking, still leaning on the wall.

"Come on Kai, Eli's Fire spell still wonks out sometimes, and didn't his mom roast a dresser once?"

"That was an _accident_." Great, now he was getting defensive on behalf of Eli's mom. "Go bother aunt Ray with it then-"

Ray. He needed to tell Ray about this. If they couldn't run, at least with help they could stand their ground. He looked in on his brother again - he seemed to be sleeping now - then glanced back at Soren.

"Glue yourself to them, okay? And tell Eli what happened when he and Larkin get back. I need to go see Ray."

If Soren was surprised by Kai's decision to ask for help, or willingly being trusted with the safety of his family, he didn't show it. He simply nodded, pushing off the wall to slip into the bedroom while Kai headed for the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19 - Respect for your teacher

Author's note: Sap

Ages: Kai - 18, Soren - 17, Ronan - 15

* * *

><p>Kai was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the playroom, bent over a puzzle he was helping Ronan with when Soren walked in. He barely spared him a glance, more focused on figuring out where the little cloudmist/snow thing went.

What the hell was he even looking at?

"Hey Kai, think fast!"

His head jerked up in time to see Soren flick a tiny ball of flame at him; a split second later, an ice marble was dropping to the floor with a clunk.

"Dick."

Soren grinned, sitting next to Ronan and pulling the other boy into his lap. Ronan tilted his head back to pout at him.

"That was mean."

"I'm keeping him on his toes."

"You're a troll."

That last came from Kai, who was eyeing Soren like he was sure he meant his brother harm. Soren shrugged.

"What can I say, I get bored."

Kai rolled his eyes, shifting his attention back to the puzzle before adding suddenly: "Don't throw Fire in the house, Mabry won't appreciate you burning the place down. There's a magic practice room, you know."

Soren snickered, cuddling Ronan with one arm while reaching out with the other to sort through the pieces next to them.

"Hey Ronan, you should check him for a fever. Kai's following rules he didn't make up himself."

Ronan shook his head with a small sigh of exasperation.

"Just stop. He's right, spell flinging either belongs in there or outside. We're guests, you know."

"Ruin all my fun." Soren teased, kissing his hair. "But okay, next time I'll try and light him up _outside_."

"Soren!"

A snort escaped Kai as he finally pressed the piece he was holding into place.

"Try it and I'll turn you into a popsicle."

"I'll dye your hair neon purple while you sleep."

"As if you could get close enough."

"Kai! Stop rising to his bait." Ronan twisted around to poke his boyfriend in the chest. "And you stop baiting him!"

It was Soren's turn to pout, but only for a second before he nodded. "Sorry."

Ronan seemed to accept this and squirmed back around, grabbing another piece of the puzzle before trying to decide where it belonged. Kai looked the two of them over thoughtfully. While Soren drove him up a wall more often than not, at least he was good for his brother.

Well, mostly.

"I still think you're a thug."

"_Kai!_"


	20. Chapter 20 - Surge and Eira

Author's note: Ages: Kai - 18, Ronan - 15

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine, I just like playing with it.

* * *

><p>All Kai'd had in mind this morning was to go out to the Maw, take down a few random monsters, and hopefully make enough munny that he could put off finding an actual <em>job<em> for at least one more day. Not that he really needed one; their food and shelter was taken care of with nothing expected in return but chores and good behavior, but after a while he'd begun to feel like they were imposing. They really should've been gone long before this - in his opinion, anyway - but they'd just gotten so _comfortable_. 'Jem was happy, Ronan was happy, _he_ was happy...to a point. He'd be a lot happier if he was at least attempting to pay for things, which brought him back to the job idea.

Kai didn't have a problem with working, it was just that all he really seemed to be familiar with these days was fighting. That and finishing school since Ronan and 'Jem wouldn't leave him alone about it. Earning munny when you weren't beating it out of Heartless or some other monster seemed weird. Maybe as weird as that...Whatever-it-had-been he'd just dealt with. Really, it might've been a cross between a bug and a raccoon, he wasn't sure. Deciding he'd collected enough for the day, Kai was on his way out when he was suddenly bowled over from behind by something heavy and drooling. Crashing face first onto the ground, he lost his grip on Heart's Star. It spun a few feet away before he called it back, shoving the weight off and rolling over to see-

A dog.

A pale yellow Labrador that looked for all the world like it was laughing at him.

What the hell?

"What're _you_ doing out here?"

The dog didn't answer - not that he expected it to - but pounced on him instead, licking his face. Kai cracked up, dismissing the Keyblade so he could fend off the dog.

"Hey, down boy!"

If it _was_ a boy, but he'd worry about that later. Getting the close to eighty pound hyperactive puppy off him before he drowned was the priority. After another tackle that nearly knocked him flat again, Kai managed to get to his feet, scratching the dog behind the ears while he looked it over. Yep, boy. Okay, now what?

...Well, he couldn't just leave him in the Maw, right?

"Guess you're coming back with me. C'mon boy, let's go."

Barking excitedly, the dog jerked away and ran ahead, stopping frequently to dart back as if making sure that Kai was following. By the time they reached the house, the dog had calmed down enough to trot next to him.

"You know, I never had a pet before. Not a hamster, or a cat, or- hell, not even a goldfish. All I ever really wanted was a dog anyway, but mom always said it'd be like feeding uncle Sora seven days a week instead of the random weekend."

Snickering at the memory, he hurried up the porch steps and reached for the door, only to jump back as it was flung open and his brother stepped out.

"Geeze, Ronan. In a hurry?"

"Um. No."

Ronan tugged the door shut and then just stood in front of it awkwardly, eyeing the dog as it came up to sniff at him.

"Whose dog is that?"

Kai beamed, reaching down to pat the furry head. "Mine."

"...Where'd you get a dog?"

"He knocked me down in the Maw, and he likes me so much I thought I'd keep him."

"You can't!" Ronan looked almost panicked at the thought. Kai stared at him in confusion.

"Why not? I'll ask Mabry, but I'm sure it'll be okay- hey, you're not scared of him, are you?"

His brother fixed him with a look that clearly questioned his sanity.

"_No_. I was just worried- I mean, he must belong to _someone_. Wouldn't you be upset if someone found your lost pet and just _kept_ him?"

"Yeah, but look! No collar, no tag...and he really likes me, Ronan! I always wanted a dog, why can't I keep Surge?"

Ronan's eyes widened, and his absent scratching of the dog's head paused.

"You _named_ him already?"

"Well...he really did knock me over like an ocean wave, and I couldn't just keep calling him 'boy', so..."

Embarrassed now, Kai shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away. Surge gave Ronan's hand a nudge before giving up on the scratches, instead moving to throw his weight against Kai's legs. He glanced down at the dog and smiled.

"...Umm...you don't think he's one of those squirrel chasing dogs, do you? Or chipmunks, or..."

"What're you talking about, Ro?"

"Ah- hang on."

Ronan disappeared into the house again, leaving Kai standing there more confused than when he'd first run into him. When his brother emerged the second time, he was holding something small and white close to his chest.

Small, white, and _fuzzy_, with big blue eyes that were peeking over Ronan's sleeve.

"Wh- a _cat_?"

"Kitten. She was wandering around near Soren's house and his uncle's allergic, so he asked if I wanted her." Ronan was giving him his best pleading look. "I don't mind Surge, I just don't want him to eat Eira."

"I think he'd rather have kibble- Eira?"

Ronan nodded happily. "It's Welsh for 'snow'."

"That's fitting."

Kai gestured to the door behind the younger boy. "Can my dog and I come in now?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Sorry."

Laughing, Ronan stepped aside before following Kai and Surge into the house.


	21. Chapter 21 - Eli the Brave (Idiot)

Author's note: Ages: Eli - 17, Kai - 18

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is a neat toy, but I'm only borrowing it.

* * *

><p>"You're an <em>idiot<em>. A complete- I mean, what were you thinking? How did throwing yourself in front of someone flinging Darkness strike you as a good idea? You could've been killed!"

Kai's rant finally began to slip into Eli's awareness, and he glanced up from his book, watching his friend pace in front of the bed.

"But I wasn't. 'Sides, it's what friends do, right? Help each other?"

"Sure, when they _need_ it. What part of 'I can handle him myself' didn't you _get_?"

Eli snorted, turning a page as his gaze lowered to the book again.

"You were doing okay, but you didn't see that last attack coming so I pushed you out of the way." Another calm page turn. "It all worked out."

Kai groaned, sinking down onto the foot of the bed.

"Eli, for Light's sake-"

The brunette looked up again and grinned. 'Jem had taken great care of him when it'd happened, and after Mabry had tended to him at home, he'd been fine. Well, _almost_ fine. He was still a little weak and he'd probably have a small scar on his side, but he didn't see why Kai had to make such a big deal out of this.

"You oughta be nicer to me, I bled for you."

"I didn't ask you to! I've got enough blood on my hands, I don't need yours!"

Frowning, Eli lay the book across his lap. Okay, so maybe he _did_ see why Kai was freaking out.

"...I'm not gonna apologize for doing what I felt was right, Kai. You're my friend, and I wasn't gonna let anything happen to you. Would've done it for any of the others, too. Bad timing doesn't make it anyone's fault."

Kai glared at him, snatching the book off the blanket to close it before tossing it onto the desk a few feet away.

"Stupid Refugee heroics. I didn't enjoy explaining that mess to your parents. I thought your dad was going to kill me."

Eli's only response to the kidnapping of his book was a slight raspberry. "Shouldn't you be more afraid aunt Ray's gonna seek vengeance on my behalf?"

Sighing, Kai ran his fingers back through his hair, staring out the window.

"Probably. But at least you're healing up well. I'd be more worried about her if you weren't." Still watching the leaves outside, he continued. "I think you ought to be working on your best puppy face instead of reading. She's going to be dropping by before dinner to check on you again."

A small whine escaped Eli as he sank into his pillows before pulling the blanket over his head.

"Puppy faces don't work on her, they never have." He heard Kai's muffled snicker and dropped the blanket to scowl at him. "It's not funny, it's a serious issue! Do you know how much I _haven't_ been able to get away with 'cause of that?"

Smirking now, the older boy shook his head. "Try anyway. You never know." Getting to his feet, he moved to the head of the bed, tousling Eli's hair.

"Take a nap, Epic Mage. Maybe if you're adorably passed out when she gets here, she'll let the lecture slide."

As if the word 'nap' had been a trigger, Eli yawned, shifting enough to lie down comfortably.

"Doubt it. See you later."

"Yeah...thanks, Eli."

Smiling faintly, he let himself drift off.


	22. Chapter 22 - Pop-Tarts

Author's note: Warning: Mild language, Kai being an oblivious and overprotective dork.

Ages: Kai - 19, Eli - 18, 'Jem - 14

Disclaimer: Kingdom Heart's isn't mine.

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"Whatsa matter?"

"I thought you said you had Pop-Tarts."

"We _do_ have Pop-Tarts."

"I've been through all hundred of your cupboards, I don't see any."

"Well they're _there_. Aunt Song brought some back from her last trip to Earth." Eli leaned back against the kitchen island and grinned at Kai. "Along with probably every box of Cheez-Its on the planet. And we don't have a _hundred_ cupboards, just a lot."

Kai snorted, swinging open the closest door again. Nope, still no Pop-Tarts. Definitely some Cheez-Its, though.

"Maybe your girlfriend ate them." He turned to smirk at Eli, snickering as the other boy turned a nice shade of red.

"She's not my _girlfriend_, we're...uh...it's um...We're best friends. Like you and 'Jem."

"...I might have to hit you, you know."

"Not like that! I'm not saying you're a pervert or something! I just mean- ah-"

Eli began to inch away, wondering if Kai was going to chuck something at him. From the look on his face, the chances were pretty good. Better to just fess up already.

"Fine, you win, she's my girlfriend. We even had movie night last week." Which Eli had spent beet red and sitting on the other side of the couch whenever he could get away with it. Kai laughed, closing the cupboard door to go poke around in the pantry again.

"Smart boy."

Eli stuck his tongue out at his back before boosting himself up onto the counter.

"...I think she likes you, you know."

Kai was busy shifting various food items around on the shelf, trying to make sure he wasn't missing anything. Damn, there were Cheez-Its in here too. Eli's aunt must really like the things.

"What, Larkin? That's a problem for you, isn't it?"

He was joking, honestly.

"No, damn it." Eli blushed again, giving the island a frustrated kick with the back of his sneaker. "'Jem. I think _'Jem_ likes you."

The other boy paused with his head still between shelves, before slowly backing out enough to lift his head without banging into anything. He turned and gave Eli an incredulous look.

"I didn't think I hit you that hard when we were sparring yesterday. Next time _tell_ someone when you start imagining things."

Eli smacked himself in the head. "You did, but that's got nothing to do with it! I think she's crushing on you, idiot."

Kai frowned, straightening fully before he shut the pantry door.

"She's _fourteen_. And I'd have noticed that, you know."

"No you wouldn't! She's just a kid to you, you never think of her any other way! She could be twenty and strip naked and you'd still-"

Eli nearly fell off the island as a box of crackers came flying at his head. Wow, he hadn't even seen Kai open the door.

"Shut up."

"Sorry! But really, I'm just-"

"Subject change. Pop-Tarts. _Find them_."

The look in Kai's eyes made Eli eep under his breath, and he jumped down to begin his own search. Five minutes later neither of them had found anything, much to Eli's annoyance. He could've sworn-

"What're you looking for?"

They both glanced over to see 'Jem in the doorway, box of Pop-Tarts in the crook of an arm while she munched on one.

Figured.


	23. Chapter 23 - Can he not answer this?

Author's note: Naming their daughter after her dad was totally 'Jem's idea. Kai was all for naming her after his mom...which is actually a bad idea for so many reasons. Sometimes one Maya is bad enough.

Ages: Kai - ?, 'Jem - ?, Kaila and Jasen - 6

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine.

* * *

><p>Kai pulled back the curtains to look outside, watching the snow fall. Not bad today, but still not something he felt like dealing with. At least, not with company. And as expected...<p>

"Daddy! We're goin' out, 'kay?"

Kai grinned, turning to face the two six-year-olds that were already bundled up and watching him expectantly. Ha.

"No, you're not. It's too cold today- where's mommy?"

The little girl blew a stray strand of silver hair out of her eyes, shrugging. Her brother answered, jerking his head back.

"Pickin' up our toys."

"...And shouldn't you be helping if they're _your_ toys?"

"No!"

He snickered, shaking his head, before passing the twins and ruffling their hair. Of course they had to look like him and give their mom something else to squeal over.

"Forgot your hats, both of you. Ought to have lunch anyway, go sit."

While they obediently (for once) bounced off to the table, Kai disappeared into the kitchen to make them sandwiches. Okay, peanut butter and raspberry jam for Kaila, and strawberry jam with pickles for Jasen...

He'd never eaten things that weird, had he?

"If it warms up a little tomorrow, we'll play outside, okay?"

"But I don't _get_ cold!"

Kaila sounded grumpy, which just made Jasen pipe up happily.

"Naw, you freeze!"

"Do not! That's you!"

"Is not!"

"It's both of you, stop it. Sure you don't want strawberry for once, Kaila?"

He was rewarded with a gagging sound, and he stuck his head out to watch his daughter mock-choke and slide out of the chair. Now where had she gotten _that_ from, he wondered. ...Oh, right. Jasen leaned over, trying to prod his sister with his boot and missing.

"Daddy?"

"What? And get up, you can't eat down there."

"Where do babies come from?"

"...Uh..."

Okay, hadn't been expecting _that_. Blushing, Kai ducked back into the kitchen, concentrating on finishing the sandwiches. He could hear Kaila scrambling back onto her chair, and hoped if he didn't answer she'd ask something else. _Anything_ else.

"_Well_? Where do babies come from?"

Damn.

"Ask mommy."

Oh yes, because that'd work. Right on cue, 'Jem drifted into the room, carrying a basket full of toys.

"Ask me what?"

"Daddy won't tell us where babies come from!"

Kaila sounded indignant at being denied the information, and Jasen chose that moment to toss in his opinion.

"Maybe he doesn't know."

Rolling his eyes, Kai emerged from the kitchen with their lunch, setting the plates down and making it a point to avoid the smirk he knew 'Jem was giving him.

"I do too know, but _you_ don't need to, so eat."

Giggling, 'Jem shifted the basket to her hip and threw a toy at him. Kai caught it reflexively and blinked down at the green pony he was holding.

"You want me to do what with this?"

"Just tell them Kai, it's not like you don't _know_."

He was bright red now, he was sure. Making a face, Kai tossed the pony back into the basket.

"Rather tell them about dragons."

At that, both kids brightened, immediately forgetting anything else.

"Dragons! You gotta tell us 'bout the dragon gramma Amy fought, 'kay?"

"Yeah, you didn't finish the story!"

"I wanna fight one!"

"Can we?"

"_You_ can't, you didn't help mommy pick up!"

"Neither did you!"

Kai looked between his arguing kids and his overly amused wife, then facepalmed. Laughing, 'Jem moved to kiss his cheek before walking away.

"Have fun with that, Kai."


	24. Chapter 24 - Definitely his kids

Author's note: Ages: Kai - ?, Kaila and Jasen - 7

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>"...Tell me again what happened. <em>Slowly<em>."

"Tory was a jerk an' said that all Jasen ever did was follow me around like a puppy, an' I said he didn't, an' Jasen didn't say nothing, you know? An' then Tory called Jasen a baby 'cause he couldn't do nothing without me, so I hit him."

Silence while Kai rubbed his forehead. Then: "And then he hit you back?"

"Noooo, then I threw a snowball in his face an' _then_ he punched me in the nose."

Kai blinked a few times in confusion. Wait, when had she learned that?

"Did your mom teach you? The snowball?"

His daughter frowned, shaking her head. "Nu uh. I watched you."

"But-"

Wait, wait, getting off track. He'd figure out how the hell Kaila had managed Blizzard _later_. The priority was the fight.

"Okay. So you hit him with the snowball, and he punched you. How'd he lose a _tooth_?"

Kaila beamed, looking immensely proud of herself even with dried blood around her nose. Kai grabbed up the damp rag she'd dropped on the table and gently began wiping it off.

"Jasen made an ice cube an' decked him with it. I knew he could learn it!"

"Oh _Light_."

Yep, they were his kids for sure.


	25. Chapter 25 - Too cute for words

Author's note: Sap and adorableness.

Ages: Ronan - 15, Soren - 17

Disclaimer: KH isn't mine, whee.

* * *

><p>Thunder crashed overhead and Soren winced, pulling back the curtains to look out his bedroom window. Damn, it was really starting to come down, wasn't it? He glanced over his shoulder at the clock, frowning. Ronan should've been here by now...maybe he ought to grab an umbrella and go-<p>

"Soren!" His uncle's voice.

Letting the curtain fall back into place, he went to his door, yanking it open to call back.

"What?"

"Ronan's here! Bring a towel!"

"Finally- sure!"

Darting out of his room and into the bathroom next door, he grabbed a towel off the rack and headed down the hall, stopping short at the sight of a soaking wet Ronan standing in the living room. Black hair hanging limply in his eyes, the poor kid looked like he'd barely escaped drowning, and Soren's uncle seemed a little too amused.

"He nearly made it."

"Uh...what happened?"

Laughing softly, Jasper grabbed his umbrella off the hook by the door. "He wouldn't tell me. Behave yourselves, I'll be back by dinner." Pulling open the door, he popped the umbrella and ducked out into the storm.

Ronan cast a pathetic look at Soren before moving to shut the door, then stood helplessly by it before gesturing for the towel. Soren tossed it to him, still staring. It really wasn't fair; Ronan was cute enough already, and now he just looked like a soaked puppy. He wanted to go cuddle him senseless. Instead he raised his eyebrows, cocking his head toward the window.

"So, forget your umbrella?"

"Yes, but I didn't think I'd need it. I mean, I left early enough, and it didn't start sprinkling until I was almost here." Ronan scrubbed his hair with the towel before continuing. "...There was a kitten crying in a tree..."

"So you stopped to help it." Soren finished for him, snickering. Typical Ronan. There was more than one reason he loved this boy, and this was one of them.

"I couldn't ignore it!"

"Even though it was going to start pouring holy hell any minute. 'Course not. C'mon."

He turned and headed back to his room, listening to his boyfriend's sneakers squish on the carpet as he followed him, trying not to laugh. It didn't take him long to grab a dry pair of jeans and a shirt, and when he turned around again, Ronan was pouting at him. Oh cripes.

"Here, you ought to go change before you start sneezing or something."

"Yeah." But he only stood there, sulking. Soren shook his head, giving up. A few steps later, he'd thrown his arms around the other boy, hugging him tight. So they'd both need to change now, who cared.

Ronan was just too adorable soaking wet.


	26. Chapter 26 - Happy Halloween

Author's note: Ages: Kai - 18, Eli - 17, Ronan - 15, 'Jem - 13, Soren - 17

Disclaimer: KH isn't mine.

* * *

><p>Kai had to admit the slacks, long-sleeved shirt, and hooded cloak (all in the same shade of black) pretty much screamed 'vampire' when paired with his pale hair and complexion, but one crucial detail was missing.<p>

"I _still_ can't get the stupid fangs to fit."

"...You know, if we went to Halloween Town this year, you wouldn't have to worry about _fake_ fangs."

"We're not going Eli, I told you. Halloween Town means Christmas Town, and _no way_ do I want Santa near me _this_ early. I'll get buried in coal."

"Awe, spoilsport."

Tracing a halo over his head, Kai smiled. His friend was perched on the arm of the couch in his cheap plastic knight's armor, thwacking his wooden sword lightly against his knee. Kai looked down at the plastic fangs in his hand thoughtfully.

"Maybe I can be a vampire _without_ the fangs."

"But then you're not a vampire." Ronan pointed out as he entered the living room, arms loaded down with rolls of toilet paper. His costume consisted of a simple black sweatshirt that read 'Kiss me, I'm a werewolf' superimposed over a full moon, with a pair of fuzzy wolf ears perched on his head. "Can't be a vampire without fangs. You could go as a mage though, dressed like that."

"You're one to talk." Kai waved his brother off before trying to fit the molded plastic over his teeth again. Eli tossed his sword on the couch and jumped up to grab some of the toilet paper before Ronan dropped it.

"But he's a mage _all_ the time, so it doesn't count as a costume. Did my mom see you make off with these?"

Ronan grinned, hazel eyes lighting up.

"Yeah. She said to remember to aim high and not get caught."

Kai laughed just as the fangs came loose again, and he nearly choked. He spit them out into his hand and raised his eyebrows at Eli.

"I didn't know your mom was such a troublemaker."

"Only on Halloween...and birthdays...during fights...uh...Shut up."

Before he could tease him further, Soren and 'Jem made their appearance, his brother's thug dressed in his usual t-shirt and ripped jeans. He'd argued he didn't see the point to a costume for himself when all he had to do was stand next to a pouting Ronan and he'd get all the candy he wanted.

'Jem, on the other hand, had decided on a simple knee-length red dress and matching cloak. With the hood pulled up over her wavy blonde hair and a small basket on her arm, she made the best Little Red Riding Hood that Kai'd ever seen.

"Still can't get the fangs in?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"I don't need them. I'll just...go as- Eh, it doesn't matter. The candy's the important part."

"No, let me help."

She set the basket aside before crossing over to him. Kai eyed her warily as she took the teeth from him...then stuck her fingers in his mouth as she tried to fit them.

"Ump! Hwey!"

Soren cracked up, nearly dropping the toilet paper he was helping Eli transfer into the pillowcase Ronan was holding.

"Careful 'Jem, he hasn't had his shots!"

Kai swatted her hands away, choosing to ignore Soren for now. He'd steal his candy later; that'd show him.

"Do you _mind_- hey, they're not falling out!"

"See, I told you I could help."

"...Thanks. Looks like Halloween Town's definitely out, Eli."

"Rats. Hey 'Jem, is Ronan the Big Bad Wolf to your Little Red Riding Hood? I forgot to ask earlier."

She smiled innocently, shaking her head. "No. I _was_ going to ask Kai, but it wouldn't work."

"How come?"

"I wouldn't look good covered in fur, that's why." Kai muttered, adjusting his cloak.

"Well, that and Little Red Riding Hood doesn't have the Big Bad Wolf wrapped around her finger."

Kai's mouth dropped open as he fought back a blush, while laughter broke out behind him.

"Wh- You don't!"

"She does, Kai." Ronan piped up, slinging the filled pillowcase over his shoulder while Soren grabbed the empty ones they'd be using as candy sacks.

"Completely."

Snickering, Eli grabbed his sword. "Face it Kai, you belong to her. Let's get going before aunt Ray decides not to drop us off in Heatherfield after all."

Grumbling, Kai yanked his hood up and headed for the front door. He didn't care how true it was, the hell he was admitting to it in public.


	27. Chapter 27 - The Great Cookie Adventure

Author's note: Kai's not Riku's kid, in case I never made that clear anywhere, and the Surge in this story is the puppy/grandpuppy of the original. Haven't decided which yet.

Ages: Kaila and Jasen - 8, Nico - 4

Kingdom Hearts isn't mine.

* * *

><p>"He was here, <em>right<em> here, while I was making the twins their lunch, and after I gave Kaila her sandwich and went to ask Nico what he wanted, he was gone."

'Jem was distraught, bright blue eyes wet as she clutched at Kai's arm. Jasen and Kaila stood on either side of their mom, hands latched onto the hem of her shirt as if trying to make sure_ she_ didn't vanish.

Kai cast a quick glance around the living room, half-expecting to see the little blonde peeking out from behind the couch with his usual happy smile. Nico had a tendency to wander off when something caught his interest, all kids did - at least Kai's did - but like his dad, food was one of his favorite things. So then why had he-

"Did you hear the front door open?"

"No! I don't remember hearing anything, and I looked outside as soon as I realized he wasn't in the house-"

"Shhh, it's okay." Kai pressed a kiss to her forehead, then looked down at the other two.

"You guys stay with mom while I go see where Nico got off to, okay?"

Kaila shook her head, glaring up at him. "We wanna help! He's our baby too!"

'Jem let go of Kai and reached out to pull her daughter closer. Jasen threw his arms around his mom's waist, giving Kai the sternest frown he had as he echoed his sister.

"Yeah! Our baby too! We can find him. Why can't we go?"

Kai knelt to their level, running a hand back through his bangs as he spoke.

"It's an-"

And he stopped. 'It's an adult thing' had almost come out, and he remembered how much he'd hated hearing that as a kid when he'd asked his mom why his dad and uncle Sora wouldn't let him fight. There was a better way to handle it, at least this time.

"Because your mom needs you right now. Can you two keep her distracted while I'm gone? When I need you, I'll come right back for you, okay?"

The frown Kaila wore shifted into a look of determination, and she nodded fiercely.

"'Kay. We'll take real good care of her. You'd better find him quick."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kai nearly laughed. He messed both kids' hair before standing.

"I'll be back with him before you know it." He promised, giving his wife the best reassuring smile he could before he opened a portal and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Kai came out by the Maw, and wondered as he looked around what had brought him <em>here<em>. There wasn't any way that a four-year-old would've made it all the way out here in the span of time he'd been missing. Maybe with portals-

That thought brought him up short. Nico, using _portals _at his age. Even Jasen, who was already showing an affinity for the Darkness, hadn't graduated to _that_ yet. Nowhere close. And Nico was a special kid, but-

Wait a second.

Had Surge been in the house? Kai didn't remember seeing the yellow Lab, but that didn't mean much; he was hyper enough that they tended to let him come and go as he pleased. They'd even put a flap in the kitchen door-

Kai facepalmed as it hit him. Nico was small for his age, and he'd probably followed the dog right out. It still didn't tell him where he was _now_, however.

Kai searched and called for both of them a good fifteen minutes, even though he was nearly certain neither of them were there. Heading back into town, he checked around to see if anyone had spotted a cheerful ball of sunshine and his goof of a dog, with no luck. By the time he'd warped back into his living room, he was more worried than ever. 'Jem was seated on the couch, the twins curled up on either side like matching bookends. Three pairs of eyes met his anxiously.

"...Nothing?"

'Jem had stopped crying, at least, but looked ready to start again as Kai shook his head.

"He's around. I'll go get Ro and Soren, and we'll-"

He was interrupted by a light knock at the door, followed by a familiar bark. Kaila and Jasen beat their parents to the door, swatting at each other in a bid to be the one to open it. Kai shooed them away and yanked it open himself.

Ray stood there, cradling a sleeping Nico against her shoulder, while Surge panted happily at her feet. She raised an eyebrow at Kai and tilted her head a bit towards her bundle.

"Pretty sure this one belongs to you. Does knowing when I'm baking run in the family?"


	28. Chapter 28 -It runs in the family

Author's note:

Ages: Nico - 15, Auryn - 15

This is the first thing I've written for these two, so personalities may change a bit later. One thing that won't is the fact that besides usually being a cheerful ball of sunshine even as a teenager, Nico doesn't like fighting. Bullies pick on him and he walks away from it. That's fine, big sister has a tendency to want to set them on fire for him. /facepalm

Auryn is Eli's firstborn, and yep, he's named after AURYN from The Neverending Story. His parents are weird.

Kingdom Hearts is just a borrowed toy.

* * *

><p>"You got in a fight. Nico Jaeger, Prince of Pacifism, got in a <em>fight<em>."

Auryn's voice held a touch of awe - more than a touch, really, and Nico frowned as he absently swiped the corner of his mouth where the blood had been. Thank the Light for Cure.

"It was a minor scuffle, not a fight."

His best friend grinned, light blue eyes dancing with mischief. "You knocked out one of his teeth! That's a fight. Over a girl, no less. Over _Amelia_."

The blonde rolled his eyes, shifting uncomfortably as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe Lucas shouldn't have said those things about her."

Auryn's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his brown hair.

"Remind me not to make any smartass comments about Kaila. Speaking of sisters, if I'd realized you liked redheads _this_ much, I'd have asked Teagan if she was interested."

Nico's eyes widened in horror. "She's twelve!"

Auryn laughed, trailing after Nico as he walked away, blushing.

"She'll be eighteen in another six years! Think how cute your kids would be. A whole bunch of adorable rugrats with auburn hair and purple eyes. Or your hair and my sister's eyes. That'd be more entertaining, the orange-ish brown color makes a lot of people nervous."

"It's _amethyst_, not purple." Nico grumbled, not looking back at the older boy. It was a small complaint considering the direction the conversation was heading, but it was also keeping Auryn away from the subject that really mattered. At least he hoped so.

"Amethyst, purple, it's the _same shade_ Nico. Just 'cause your grandma calls it that-"

"Sedge had purple. We have amethyst. It's an important difference."

He came to a halt, gazing off into the distance. _This_ wasn't exactly a direction he wanted to take either. Auryn didn't respond, and he could imagine the face his friend was making, as if Nico had mentioned someone particularly distasteful.

Well, he had.

A few more seconds of silence passed before Auryn spoke, the teasing note back in his voice.

"So what'd Amelia think of you stepping up for her? I'm invited to the wedding, right?"

Nico freed a hand from his pocket, swinging back around to drop a light dusting of snow over the other boy's head. Knowing Blizzard came in handy more often than not. Auryn yelped, ducking away a bit too late.

"Hey! C'mon, it's a fair question."

Nico smiled and shrugged. "She was worried I'd get in trouble. And she can take care of herself, I don't need to fight for her."

"...So the next time Lucas opens his big mouth..."

"He loses another tooth." Was the cheerful reply.


End file.
